Amar es combatir
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: A veces, crees amar a alguien, tu vida es perfecta. Pero ¿qué pasa cuando tanta perfección te abruma? ¿El amor se va? Todo eso y mucho más se pregunta Sakura Uchiha, dos años después de haberse casado, al verse de pronto enamorada de Neji Hyuuga. NejiSaku
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, los he tomado prestados para esta historia, que, espero les guste.

* * *

**Amar es combatir  
Capítulo 1.  
****Prólogo.**

A veces, no todo sale como lo planeamos, a veces el amor no dura para siempre, o al menos eso había descubierto Sakura Uchiha, una tarde, a mediados de mayo, al examinar su álbum de bodas, tan sólo hacía dos años que se había casado y la chispa ya se había perdido entre ella y su esposo, Sasuke; pues ahora, cuando veía sus fotos juntos, ya no sentía esa emoción de incredulidad al sentirse esposa de su único y primer amor, no, ahora sólo se sentía como una niña bonita a la que él conservaba sólo para llevarla a fiestas, como su perro de exhibición, ya que, aun conservaba su encanto, tan sólo veintidós primaveras habían pasado desde que había nacido aquella mujer de ojos verdes y cabello rosado, veintidós que le parecían efímeras comparadas con la interminable espera de la que era víctima cuando esperaba a su esposo.

Y es que algo se había apagado entre ellos como si el interruptor de su amor se hubiera desconectado de repente, dejando al descubierto los defectos del otro, pues para Sasuke su esposa era sofocante, y para ella Sasuke aun muy frío.

De pronto habían puesto su vida en perspectiva ¿había estado bien casarse siendo tan jóvenes? La pasión le había ganado a la razón y ahora pagaban las consecuencias, esa vez, la kunoichi había actuado y no había pasado a mayores, esa vez le comentó a su esposo y ambos prometieron esforzarse por la relación, pero todo eso de pronto se acabó y se vieron sumergidos de nuevo en la misma rutina, fue entonces cuando Sakura se sintió culpable por esos problemas, tal vez había sido descuidada o tonta, pero ya no lo haría más si quería salvar lo que quedaba de su matrimonio.

Sasuke llegó temprano esa noche, la noche en que hablaría con él –de nuevo-, a cerca de sus problemas maritales, lo que ella interpretó como una buena señal, aunque en realidad era todo lo contrario, ya que Sasuke, pesimista, le dijo.

- ¿Alguna vez has pensando que las cosas nunca salen como se planean? –le preguntó sentándose junto a ella con el semblante extraño.

- Sí –admitió- Lo he pensado últimamente.

- Yo también –corroboró el último de los Uchiha- ¿crees que haya sido bueno casarnos tan jóvenes? –soltó de pronto, pero la mujer no le respondió, en el lugar sólo se escuchaba la música que salía del álbum de fotos, que sonaba distante y fría- Eso pensé –afirmó apagando la música con su voz- Tal vez debimos esperar, tal vez no éramos 'el uno para el otro', como siempre decías.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –lo interrogó la mujer- ¿Has pensado en-en alguien más?

- Tal vez –dijo fríamente dándole un sorbo a su copa que acababa de llenar con un líquido de color rojo sangre.

- ¿Vas a dejarme? –fue lo único que salió de la boca de la Kunoichi.

- No –aclaró- No quiero verte llorar –agregó antes de desaparecer tras la puerta que daba a su habitación.

¿Otra oportunidad? Pensó, otra manera de llegar a él, de convivir con él, porque, estaba convencida que eso los había acabado, la falta de convivencia, pues, ella trabajaba todo el día con Naruto, el Hokage y él, que era ANBU, a veces se ausentada meses por sus misiones.

Sonrió para sus adentros y se fue a la cama, con un sobre en mano que había llegado esa misma mañana, donde, Hiashi Hyuuga, el patriarca del clan, los invitaba a su casa en dos días para que presenciaran el nombramiento de su sucesor.

Sakura sabía… que esa fiesta le dejaría muchas cosas.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Heme aquí con una nueva historia, amor, desamor, dolores, y quién sabe qué más se me pueda ocurrir. Perdón, que este capítulo sea tan corto, pero como avisé sólo es el prólogo, una breve introducción a lo que será la historia más adelante, donde ya podemos ver que Sakura no es feliz.

Mi propia versión de que las parejas canon a veces no son tan perfectas.

Gracias por leer, si me dejan un review que sea constructivo, ayúdenme a mejorar.

Ja ne!


	2. Blanco Marfil

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, ni alguno de sus personajes me pertenece, los he tomado prestados para crear esta historia a manera de entretenerme y entretenerlos, disfruten.

**Summary del Capítulo:** Amar es combatir, es combatir tus miedos, tus limitaciones, tu rutina, amar es combatir… incluso a ti mismo.

**Capítulo 2. **

**Blanco Marfil. **

En la casa Uchiha el tiempo había pasado de manera acelerada, el reloj de pronto había saltado a las 7:00 p.m. del día siguiente; su incesante tic tac sólo era opacado por dos voces molestas en la habitación contigua. Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha, se preparaban para ir a la casa Hyuuga, y al parecer iban cortos de tiempo.

Sakura se colocó un bonito vestido negro con listones en la cintura y el pecho, mientras que Sasuke prefirió usar su mejor traje, también negro, con el símbolo del clan en la espalda, lo que lo hizo pensar, al ver a su esposa maquillarse cuidadosamente frente al espejo, que ellos sólo parecían estar juntos porque se veían bien como pareja, y no por nada más…

Fueron recibidos por Hinata, quien lucía un kimono color lila con un obi plateado, ella les sonrió bajando la cabeza ligeramente abochornada, después de Hinata, saludaron a Neji, que tan impasible como siempre, sólo les dio las buenas noches antes de marcharse a otro lado. Justo cuando pensaban que iban a estar tranquilos, Hiashi se les acercó junto con Naruto y Hanabi, que habían estado saliendo juntos, y que aprovecharon para marcharse antes de que hablara de sus cosas.

- Buenas noches, me alegra que nos acompañen esta noche –los saludó solemnemente el patriarca de los Hyuuga.

- Es un placer estar aquí –afirmó la mujer muerta de aburrimiento.

- Lo mismo digo –opinó falsamente Sasuke- Verá…

- Si me disculpan –pidió Sakura yendo a donde Hanabi para saltarse el discurso que seguramente iban a empezar a tratar su esposo y el Hyuuga.

- Bonito vestido –la elogió la castaña, que lucía un kimono negro con obi de color rojo.

- Gracias –sólo atinó a decir.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Sakura? –le preguntó su más reciente amiga.

- No sé, Hanabi, creo que mi matrimonio se acabó –comentó buscando a Sasuke con la mirada pero sin encontrarlo- Creo que se enfadó conmigo porque no puedo darle un hijo, aun cuando ambos estamos sanos.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? –preguntó mirando de reojo a Naruto, que fingía no escuchar su conversación y estar más interesado en la comida.

- Voy a embarazarme –contestó simplemente- Así todo se solucionará.

- ¿Y si no fuera así?

- Yo… -pero su respuesta se perdió con el ruido que hizo el patriarca del clan al empezar a hablar.

Hiashi inició con su habitual sermón de bienvenida y todos se callaron de inmediato, después de un cuarto de hora, por fin cambió de tema, dando a conocer que su sucesor sería Neji, y no Hinata, pero sin dar más detalles. Hanabi le susurró a Sakura, que esa decisión la había tomado, debido a que ninguna de las dos, ni ella, ni su hermana estaban casadas, y que Neji, que era hombre, seguro sentaría cabeza más rápido.

A Sasuke eso lo tenía sin cuidado, el que Neji, que ya de por sí era arrogante, le dieran otra razón por la cual presumir, era algo que a él le daba igual, tenía otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse, como su falta de hijos propios, o que sentía una extraña fascinación por Hinata, la hija del hombre que seguía parloteando en el centro del jardín.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Todo había empezado hacía sólo unos meses, más exactamente el día en que naruto se le había declarado a Hanabi, frente a su padre y hermana, respaldándole el que acababan de nombrarlo Hokage. Hanabi aceptó, y su padre también debido al título que sustentaba el rubio, por lo que él había ido a felicitar a su amigo, pues no tenía malos gustos, y se había conseguido a la muchacha más guapa de la aldea.

Sin embargo algo lo desvió de su destino: en el camino a la mansión del Hokage, se encontró con la hermana de la castaña, Hinata, sentada en un banco con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y con semblante extraño, realmente no la conocía muy bien, lo único que sabía de ella era que estaba enamorada de Naruto, y todo cobró sentido para él. La vio tan mal, que se acercó a ella para ver si no se había hecho algo, porque de pronto se había quedado estática.

- ¿Hinata? –la llamó sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Sasuke-san? –preguntó sin subir la vista.

- Te he visto aquí llorando, pensé que no estabas bien.

- Naruto-kun… eligió a mi hermana por sobre de mí –dijo y fue entonces cuando Sasuke recordó cuando años atrás había una niña que no parecía hacerle caso como todas las demás y que sólo veía al rubio- ¿Sabes, Sasuke-san? Todo mundo siempre cree que mi hermana es la mejor, y cuando yo pensé que una persona, sólo, una, la más importante para mí, creía que yo era mejor que ella me sentí… pero Naruto-kun no me eligió a mí.

- Lo amas ¿no es así?

- Sí, pero eso de nada sirve contra la cara bonita de Hanabi –comentó con amargura la kunoichi- En fin, no puedo… no debo importunarlo más con mis problemas, estoy segura que Sakura-chan está esperándolo.

Entonces lo dejó ahí, sentado con el cálido aire otoñal refrescándole la cara, despeinándole el cabello negro y haciéndolo cambiar de opinión repentinamente, ya no felicitaría a su amigo por haber hecho sufrir a Hinata. Entonces pensó, que él debería de haber sentido lo mismo, cuando Sakura lloró por él, y lo eligió a él, Sasuke, por sobre el amigo que estuvo siempre, a su lado.

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x _

Desde ese día lo había atormentado una pregunta¿Por qué ella nunca se había fijado en él? Su vanidad no lo dejaba comprenderlo, él era Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre que había tenido a sus pies a muchas mujeres y que había enamorado perdidamente a Sakura. ¿Qué necesitaba entonces para que Hinata lo viera¿Qué había notado en Naruto? No lo sabía, y cada vez que se hacia esa pregunta lo invadía una constante sensación de adrenalina, no era obsesión lo que sentía por Hinata, era algo… algo parecido a lo que Sakura sentía por él. Amor.

Fin del Capítulo

**Notas de la Autora:** Sasuke ha traicionado la promesa que le hizo a Sakura: 'No quiero hacerte sufrir' le había dicho, pero ahora… está enamorado de Hinata, han dado un paso más, ambos, para su separación, como digo, las parejas canon no siempre son perfectas. 

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, agracias por leer.

Ja ne!


	3. El Comienzo

**Notas especiales antes de empezar:** Gracias por haberme esperado tanto tiempo a que continuara, tuve algunos problemas pero ya por fin tengo mi computadora personal y esta vez actualizaré mucho más rápido, lo prometo.

**Summary del capítulo:** Amar es combatir, combatir el dolor, combatir el miedo, combatirte incluso a ti mismo con tal de no herir a alguien… pero no todas las batallas se ganan ¿o si? Hay que aceptar una derrota, por más que duela.

* * *

_**Amar es Combatir**_

_**Capítulo 3.**_

_**El Comienzo**_

Sakura y Sasuke habían descubierto mucho sobre sí mismos en la dichosa fiesta, sobre su matrimonio, sus sentimientos y poca cosa más, por lo que al final de la misma estaban tan sumergidos en sus pensamientos que apenas notaron lo que pasó después, ni cuando llegaron a casa, ni cuando se cambiaron a pijama y después se acostaron cada quien viendo a un lado diferente.

"¿Y si no es así?" le había preguntado a Sakura la ya no tan pequeña Hanabi dejándola con un montón de dudas y miedos. Pero sobre todos ellos, una idea se coronaba. Sólo quería embarazarse para mantener su matrimonio unido, para no darles una razón a todos sus amigos, que la habían aconsejado bien, diciéndole en repetidas ocasiones que si se casaba con alguien tan perfecto para ella, pronto iba a aburrirse… y embarazarse ahora, le parecía una buena salida a las burlas… Se dio la vuelta, nerviosa, quedando de frente a la espalda de su esposo y pronto se quedó dormida.

Sasuke, por su parte, no se sacaba de la cabeza a la joven de cabello azulado, cada gesto que hacia, la manera en que colocaba las manos sobre su regazo, eran sólo detalles que le gustaban de ella; su mirada decidida en sus ojos inocentes, aquella mueca graciosa que hacia al acomodarse el cabello eran tan dulce… tan… ¡Maldita sea! Susurró, dándole un golpe a la almohada, tenía que dejar de hacer eso, estaba casado, un anillo de oro era su símbolo de opresión… ya no había más mujeres además de Sakura, no para él.

¿Por qué no se había fijado en ella antes de casarse con Sakura? ¿Antes de encadenarse a una mujer que ya no amaba… o que tal vez nunca amó? La respuesta era simple, tanto, que hizo que su rostro se contorsionara en una sonrisa sarcástica: cuando había regresado a la aldea, después de cumplir su venganza contra Itachi, y deshacerse de Orochimaru en el proceso, nadie había confiado en él, en la Villa todos le volteaban la cara, murmuraban a su paso y nadie se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra… nadie excepto Sakura, pues Naruto estaba muy enojado como para hablarle… entonces él se refugió en ella, confió en ella… y pronto pensó que había llegado el tiempo de retribuirle el haberle esperado por tanto tiempo casándose.

Pero ahora… ya no sentía necesidad, todos en la aldea ya lo respetaban, Naruto lo había perdonado, y al parecer todo era como debería de ser, el final feliz a toda la vida de sufrimientos del equipo siete, él, antes villano, ahora príncipe, casado con su princesa de cuento de hadas… oh ¡pues qué equivocados estaban! Porque de cuento de hadas, aquello no tenía nada.

¿Y es que cómo se le podía llamar 'final feliz' a un matrimonio como ése? Sakura era asistente de Naruto, el Hokage, por lo que pasaba todo el día junto a él, atendiéndolo como Shizune, alguna vez, lo hizo con Tsunade, de vez en cuando, salía en misiones, y su tiempo libre lo ocupaba en la clínica de Konoha. Y él, bueno, él era ANBU, por lo que a veces tenía que ausentarse de la aldea por meses, lo que hacía que prácticamente no convivieran más de un buenos días y un buenas noches… lo que facilitaba el camino a un engaño.

Él se lo había planteado muy en serio, sobretodo después de darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Hinata, y en la posibilidad de que su esposa le hiciera por mismo pero con Naruto, ya que, después de todo, se pasaba la vida junto a él…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- ¡Llegaré tarde! –se quejó la kunoichi mientras servía el desayuno- Hiashi-sama me dijo que quería verme a las diez en punto y son las diez menos un cuarto.

- No exageres –balbuceó el Uchiha, comiendo con parsimonia- No va a matarse si llegas diez minutos después de la hora que te indicó.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! –saltó con la cara llena de mermelada- Me ha encomendado entrenar a Hanabi, si llego tarde pensará que soy una irresponsable y seguramente ya no me confiará más favores.-

- Bien –aceptó para discutir- Entonces, será mejor que apures.

Sakura salió de su casa, junto al bosque, cinco minutos antes de la hora establecida con media tostada en la boca, corrió como si alguien la persiguiera, atravesando media villa, y por fin llegó a la puerta de la casa de los Hyuuga. Hacía un bonito día, estaba soleado, y aunque no había brisa, había algo que la hacía sentirse fresca, viva… feliz, aunque, en realidad, no sabía qué. Tocó a la puerta tres veces, y esperó, mientras miraba alrededor. La imponente mansión de los Hyuuga era el edificio más grande, además de la torre del Hokage, en su aldea, y no era por más, si los miembros de ese clan tenían técnicas extraordinarias, y un palacio digno de ellos.

Hanabi abrió la puerta unos minutos después, vestida con una blusa de rejilla y una licra, ambas de color negro, radiante de felicidad, la hizo pasar, se notaba que los Hyuuga eran de tradición, se dijo a si misma la esmeralda, pues cuando entró, varios ojos se posaron sobre ella, y descubrió, que entre ellos, también estaban los de Neji. Todos estaban entrenando, o al menos algo así distinguió, pues de inmediato, Hanabi la jaló por otro lado, a un salón, en donde su padre, leía tranquilamente, o al menos fingía hacerlo, pues sus ojos no se movían del mismo punto.

- Padre –lo llamó la castaña- Sakura-san ha llegado.

- El hombre entornó los ojos hasta posarlos sobre la mujer, que, acongojada, hizo una leve reverencia al antiguo líder del clan.

- Buenos días –compuso el hombre, levantándose de su asiento y correspondiendo la reverencia de la mujer.

- Buenos días –contestó Sakura- Perdón por la demora.

- No es nada –dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia- Entiendo que tenga cosas que hacer, de todas maneras –agregó- ya está aquí.

- Sí –afirmó- Y con mucho gusto ayudaré a su hija con su entrenamiento.

- Muchas gracias. Comprenderá que Neji es tan capaz como usted, pero está ocupado con sus obligaciones de líder.

- No es molestia.

Ambos se despidieron y Hiashi, al parecer subió a su habitación, en la segunda planta, a seguir leyendo, a vaya uno a saber qué, y las dos kunoichis avanzaron al patio, donde los demás miembros del clan entrenaban, y donde, por supuesto, volvieron a ser el centro de atención al ser las únicas dos mujeres entre tantos hombres, pues Hinata se había ido a una misión, según Hanabi.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, dentro de lo que cabe, ya que Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a que tantos ojos vigilaran sus movimientos, ella y Hanabi entrenaron un poco de todo, sin embargo, lo que a la niña le hacía falta era un control sobre su chakra, que al no saberlo usar correctamente, desperdiciaba en grado sumo al atacar. Así pues, al final del día, a eso de las seis de la tarde, ambas se despidieron, Hanabi, para irse a ver a su querido Naruto y ella, directo a su casa, a hacer la cena.

- Bueno, Hanabi-chan –sonrió la esmeralda- Nos vemos mañana.

- Sí –asintió la castaña- Gracias.

- No es nada –repitió como en la mañana- Ja ne!

- Ja ne! –se despidió la chica.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, sin embargo, no previo que a sus espaldas también había otra persona, y chocó contra ella, era Neji, que se le quedó mirando, con un gesto extraño en la cara, antes de reprenderla por no fijarse y luego alejarse lentamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bien, pues ya vamos en el tercer capítulo, y como ven, Sakura tendrá un mayor acercamiento con la familia Hyuuga, así que sí… se va a enamorar de Neji y a ver qué sale, ya tengo el fanfic terminado y advierto que aunque es un nejisaku y lemon también, eso se verá hasta después porque quiero desarrollar la historia de una manera en que todo quede entrelazado pero que no se vea tan… mmmm, digamos que tan falso, lo que quiero decir, es que no se van a enamorar de un día para otro, paciencia, queridos lectores.

Bueno, si me dejan un review sería muy feliz, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, menos flames.

Gracias.

Ja ne!


	4. Frenesí

**Summary del Capítulo:** A veces, cuando no sabes qué hacer, y pierdes una batalla contra ti mismo… cuando combates contra el amor, y pierdes, lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptarlo, si has sido flechado por cupido, déjate llevar… aun cuando el camino por el cual te lleve ese amor sea aun más doloroso de lo que crees.

* * *

_**Amar es Combatir**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Frenesí**_

En el despacho de Naruto, la luz rojiza del sol al amanecer hacia su cabello brillar mucho más que el de ningún otro en esa sala, pues las otras personas frente a él, tenían el cabello oscuro… Sasuke, Shino y Hinata, habían sido llamados por él tan pronto había amanecido, pues había una misión importante a cumplir. Tenían que ir a la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba, y traer de vuelta a salvo a un señor feudal muy importante, que venía a ver los exámenes chuunin, como cada año.

Sin embargo, a Sasuke le importaba muy poco la misión, de hecho su mente estaba más interesada en descifrar la jugarreta que el destino le había jugado al ponerle a Hinata en frente, servida como en bandeja de plata, pese a que se había prometido a sí mismo –y a Sakura sin que esta lo supiera- que no le haría daño a su mujer, que jamás la engañaría y ahora… flaqueaba ante sus deseos. Pero bueno, no todo estaba perdido, pensó, pues estaba más que seguro que no se atrevería a hacer algo con el chico bicho cuidándolos, aunque tampoco creía que Hinata se dejaría convencer fácilmente, después de todo, ella y Sakura eran buenas amigas, y conociendo a Hinata, ella no le haría eso a una amiga… así que estaba salvado, aun cuando sus deseos fueran más fuertes que él, habían tres cosas que le impedían hacer un mal mayor: Sakura, Shino y Hinata.

- ¡Cielos, extraño mucho a Sakura-chan! –se quejó el rubio, logrando sacar a Sasuke de sus pensamientos- Ahora que va a entrenar a Hanabi no podrá venir en un buen tiempo –suspiró- no hasta que terminen su entrenamiento. No tendré más compañía que este montón de papeles –siguió con su monólogo, como olvidándose que había tres shinobis frente a él, muy impacientes por partir.

- Naruto ¿podrías darnos los papeles necesarios para partir? –pidió Shino, ya muy cansado de estar ahí.

- Ese es el problema, no sé dónde están, la que se ocupa de eso es Sakura –comentó rebuscando en su escritorio- Ella es más organizada que yo.

- Si quieres te-te ayudo, Naruto-kun –se ofreció Hinata colocándose a su lado y también empezando a buscar.

Sasuke hizo una mueca apenas perceptible, estaba comenzando a ponerse celoso de Naruto, que no paraba de alimentar sus sospechas de que él y Sakura tenían un tórrido romance a sus espaldas, aunque claro, si lo conocía bien, y en realidad eso pasaba, eso era bastante improbable, más bien, imposible, pues Naruto estaba que babeaba por Hanabi, y además, tampoco podría traicionarlo de esa manera, ninguno de los dos lo haría, jamás.

De todas maneras ¿por qué trataba de buscar algo que no iba a pasar nunca? ¿Acaso sabía que si Sakura se enamoraba de otro se lo pondría más fácil para dejarla? ¿Esa sería su excusa? ¿Esa sería su salida? "Te dejo porque ya eres feliz con otro" ¿sería acaso tan cobarde? No, negó con la cabeza, pero los demás no se dieron cuenta de tal gesto, jamás, él era Sasuke Uchiha, él era quien había matado a Itachi, quien había matado a Orochimaru también… así que no podía irse con la salida fácil, no podía confiar, no podía esperar que eso sucediera, no podía desear que eso pasara, no podía, simplemente… porque ella no era algo a ofrecer a quien primero viera, no era algo que podía manipular a su antojo, no era algo a quien podía mandar.

- Sí, aquí están, gracias, Hinata –sonrió aliviado el Hokage después de unos minutos de forcejear con la montaña de papeles que amenazaba con derrumbarse.- Aquí está la información que necesitan, que les vaya bien en su misión.

- No es nada –le devolvió la sonrisa la Hyuuga, logrando un nuevo ataque de celos en el último de los Uchiha, al ver que ella aun seguía amándolo a pesar de todo el daño que éste le había hecho.

- Sasuke –lo llamó su amigo antes de que saliera del despacho- Sakura no se ve muy bien ¿Tienen problemas? Porque sé de un buen terapeuta de parejas, lo conocí cuando trataba de arreglar la relación de ero-sennin y Tsunade-baa-chan.

- Gracias, Naruto –sonrió falsamente el muchacho- Lo veremos en cuanto regrese.

- Cuídate, teme –fue lo único que logró oír antes de cerrar la puerta.

Bueno, ahora sí que estaba enfadado, primero, Naruto le roba la atención de Hinata, y ésta a pesar de todo lo que sufrió lo sigue queriendo, y ahora el rubio lo manda a ver a un terapeuta ¿qué se creía? ¿Qué podía irrumpir en su vida amorosa así como así? Eso ya no tenía solución, no necesitaba ver a aquél dichoso terapeuta para que le recomendara solucionarlo todo con flores y arco iris, eso no le hacía falta, porque desde hacía tiempo no sentía ni el más mínimo afecto, que no fuera fraternal por su esposa, así que, por más que le insistiera en que eso se arreglaría, haciendo eso o lo otro, no serviría porque su mirada ya estaba clavada en otra persona, una persona que caminaba frente a él, platicando con Shino tranquilamente y dejando que su largo cabello ondeara al viento.

Después de que llegaron a las puertas de la Aldea, y de que organizaron un plan efectivo de defensa por si encontraban resistencia, salieron del lugar, y empezaron a saltar entre los árboles, adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque, Sasuke iba a la cabeza, seguido de Hinata y por último de Shino, pues éste así lo había dispuesto al ser el líder en aquella misión, listos para una emboscada que no parecía llegar. Por algún tiempo, avanzaron en silencio, buscando algún sonido que les indicara que había enemigos, pero sin encontrarlos. Así que más tranquilos, cuando llegó la noche, establecieron su campamento a las orillas de un río y se dispusieron a reponer fuerzas, pues ya estaban a más de medio camino. Hinata hizo la cena de esa noche, ayudándose con vasos de ramen instantáneo y algunas que otras provisiones que había llevado Hinata.

A Sasuke la comida preparada por Hinata le supo a gloria, pero lo atribuyó a que ya estaba algo cansado de la sazón de Sakura, y de su repentino sentimiento por ella, sin embargo no se atrevió a elogiarla directamente con Shino ahí, pues éste era demasiado observador y tal vez se daría cuenta de sus intenciones para con la chica. Así, comieron y bebieron en silencio hasta saciarse, después, cada uno se dispuso a dormir en sus respectivos sacos. Sin embargo, nuestro Uchiha no tenía mucho sueño, ¿y cómo podía tenerlo cuándo tantos problemas le agobiaban? En cuanto se metió a su saco no hizo otra cosa que pensar en la mujer que seguramente dormía a pocos metros de distancia de donde estaba él, bueno, al menos eso creía, hasta que a mitad de la noche algo lo hizo despertarse y el poco sueño que tenía se desvaneció al oír lloriquear a una figura cerca del río.

Sasuke se levantó y buscó a tientas a Hinata, cuidando de no tropezarse con Shino y despertarlo de paso, hasta que por fin divisó una silueta en la oscuridad, que recargada sobre un árbol, seguía emitiendo leves sollozos. El muchacho se dirigió hacia allí y pronto se encontró con la mujer, que se disculpó por haberlo despertado, y después de que éste le insistiera mucho, le explicó el motivo por el cual se sentía tan desdichada.

Le explicó que en realidad no le dolía que Hanabi fuera la afortunada en poseer el amor de su rubio, no, eso ya estaba en el pasado, ya lo había aceptado, lo que le dolía era el hecho de que ella se había superado tanto, tanto y por él, siempre por él, porque su fuerza lo inspiraba, y él nunca le había reconocido tal mérito, él nunca se había dado cuenta de la pobre Hinata, de la extraña de Hinata, como le llamaba a veces, no él no se había dado cuenta de todos los sacrificios que había hecho por cambiar, el sólo había visto a Hanabi y había quedado prendado de ella, dejándole en segundo plano, dejando sus logros, sus sueños, sus metas muy detrás. Que todo por lo que ella había luchado, todo lo que ella cambiado no fue nada después de que Naruto le pidió a su padre permiso para salir con Hanabi, que sin haber hecho nada más que tener cara bonita y ser extrovertida, se convirtió en una mujer tan digna como Sakura para merecer su amor y ella se fue con la cola entre las patas, como un perro.

- Bueno –empezó Sasuke a decir, midiendo sus palabras para no herir más a la chica- Ya que has hecho todo eso por él, ¿por qué no se lo agradeces encontrado a alguien que te haga olvidarlo?

- Muchas gracias, Sasuke-san –gimió la chica dándole un breve abrazo- Tus palabras me han ayudado bastante yo… bien, yo-yo me voy a dormir, gra-gracias de nuevo, Sasuke-san.

- No es nada –fue lo único que pudo decir. Buenas noches, Hinata.

- Buenas noches, Sasuke-san.

Ambos volvieron a sus respectivos sacos, cada quien metido en sus pensamientos, por un lado, Hinata estaba sorprendida de que Sasuke le diera tan consejo, pero por otro, sabía que él tenía razón, sabía que debía olvidar a Naruto, y que le debía un favor por haberla hecho una mejor mujer y más fuerte. Mientras tanto, Sasuke también pensaba que acababa de dar un gran paso en su relación con Hinata, si es que se le podía llamar así, pues ahora Hinata sabía que podía confiar en él para todo, y si seguía así… bueno, para qué negarlo, tenía que luchar por su amor, tenía que ganar una batalla, combatir, pelar, hasta desfallecer y tratar de obtener eso que tanto quería: a Hinata, sí, debía decírselo y ya buscaría el momento oportuno para hacerla partícipe de sus sentimientos… sólo tenia que esperar.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

En cuanto llegaron al palacio del feudal, al atardecer del día siguiente, descansaron un poco, y al día siguiente los tres partieron escoltando al feudal a Konoha, el viaje había sido tranquilo dentro de lo que cabía, los enemigos no eran tan poderosos como se pensaba, y además, Sasuke se sabía muchas técnicas prohibidas que los sacaron de apuros en varias ocasiones en que la vida del feudal peligró. Así pasó otro largo día, hasta que por fin llegaron a la aldea, agotados pero satisfechos de haber cumplido su misión con creces, pues hasta el feudal les regaló unos atuendos muy finos y se despidió de ellos con una gran sonrisa, agradeciéndoles su ayuda.

Los tres hicieron una reverencia antes de alejarse del feudal, que se marchaba a buscar un lugar donde quedarse en el pueblo, momento que Shino aprovechó para irse con Naruto e informarle el estado de la misión que llevaron a cabo. Al verse de pronto solos Sasuke pensó que era el momento adecuado para revelar la verdad sobre sus sentimientos.

- Te quiero –le dijo a Hinata que se quedó pasmada ante tal comentario del Uchiha.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Sasuke ha caído por fin, cayó en las redes del amor, y qué se le va a hacer, él es así, es un obstinado, sabemos que él siempre consigue lo que quiere y busca cualquier método para conseguirlo, y al parecer quiere hacer caer a Sakura también aunque quién sabe como lo hará, aunque supongo están sospechando… ya veremos que pasa en el próximo capítulo "Terapia", ¿Qué responderá hinata? ¿Sasuke lograra su cometido? Bueno, espero me lean en el siguiente capítulo para que se enteren.

Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


	5. Terapia

_**Amar es Combatir**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Terapia**_

La kunoichi miró a su interlocutor alarmada, pensando que el calor le había hecho mal, y le había hecho alucinar alguna cosa extraña que tuviera que ver con Sakura, su esposa, pues era imposible que éste se le hubiera declarado siendo un hombre casado. Ella le sonrió con delicadeza antes de decirle que con eso no se jugaba, pero quedando anonadada ante el comentario que hizo él después: "No estoy jugando". Eso espantó a Hinata, que se echó a correr rápidamente, no sin antes recordarle que él estaba casado con su mejor amiga, y con los pies arrastrando por la tierra.

No paró de correr hasta que llegó a su casa, sentía que si paraba Sasuke la atraparía o algo por el estilo, ahora sabía el por qué se había preocupado tanto por ella en los últimos días, pero no iba a dejar que eso la dominara, no le iba a dar esperanzas, se prometió a si misma al estar en la entrada de la casa, donde sólo unos metros más adelante, Sakura entrenaba con su hermana pequeña ante la mirada de Neji, el ya patriarca del clan, que no parecía tenerle la suficiente confianza como para dejarla a solas con su prima.

Sakura se asombró al ver a Hinata más roja que un tomate frente a ella, e interrumpió el entrenamiento. "¿Qué te pasa?" le preguntó al verla acercarse pero ella no le contestó, negó con la cabeza indicando que estaba bien y luego se dispuso a subir a su habitación, todo eso, evitando los ojos de su amiga que no dejaba de escrutarla con los propios y que le pidió como último favor, y al ver que ella no parecía querer revelarle la verdad, que le dijera a Neji que dejara de espiarlas, pues la ponía nerviosa. Hinata subió hasta el segundo piso de la casa, donde Neji observaba todo con su Byakugan. Su prima le expresó el deseo de Sakura, pero éste negó tal deseo, alegando que ésa era su casa y que el podía hacer lo que le diera en gana y que Sakura no podía mandar ahí, y además, que no les estaba espiando.

Así que Hinata dio la media vuelta y se marchó por donde vino, para informarle a su amiga lo que había expresado su primo, cosa que a Hanabi no le gustó en lo más mínimo. "Como si fuera tu casa, Sakura" saltó la castaña, enfadada, y sin dejar de despotricar contra su primo, al que agradecía no poder contar también con súper oido.

Hinata se despidió de ellas, dejándolas muertas de risa al imaginarse a un Neji con tal súper poder, que seguramente ya habría bajado a matarlas, aun tenía la respiración agitada, era la primera vez que alguien se le declaraba y no sabía qué hacer. Sobretodo porque no había sido la persona más idónea en hacerlo, era el esposo de su amiga, que estaba abajo entrenando a su hermana sin conocimiento de aquello. ¿Estaba tan mal su matrimonio? Al parecer, así era si Sasuke se le había declarado, ahora un dilema hacía que se le oprimiera el pecho ¿Decirle o no decirle? Decirle a Sakura que su esposo le había dicho "te quiero"… no definitivamente, con la respuesta que le había dado estaba más que claro que ella no buscaba ninguna relación con el Uchiha y seguro no volvería a molestarla.

Así que más tranquila se quedó dormida, en sueños plagados de Sakuras y Sasukes, ambos siguiéndola, la primera, por haberla traicionado de esa manera "¿Cómo pudiste…?" y el segundo, con las mismas intenciones de empezar una relación con ella. Para cuando despertó ya eran las siete de la noche, según su reloj de mesa, abajo ya no se escuchaba a Hanabi entrenar, seguro Sakura se había ido ya.

_**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**_

Sakura caminaba calle abajo hacia el consultorio del terapeuta que le había dicho Naruto en un recado que le había hecho llegar hacia varios minutos a la casa de los Hyuuga, en el cual, según él, Sasuke la esperaría ahí, para tratar de mejorar su relación, aunque se encontraba muy cansada y seguro él también, decidieron asistir con tal de arreglar sus problemas, que cada vez veían más difíciles de superar. En cuanto llegó al lugar se dio cuenta de que Naruto no le mintió, pues Sasuke estaba ahí, en frente del consultorio, parado y con su cara de enfado habitual.

Después de un rato el Doctor, que no pasaba de los cincuenta años, los hizo pasar a su consultorio, ambos se sentaron en sillones separados u empezaron por presentarse para después abordar de lleno el tema que en realidad les interesaba: la falta de interés que se demostraban a diario, lo frustrados que se encontraban por no haber sido la misma pareja feliz que habían sido hacia dos años atrás, cuando se habían casado y su deseo de arreglarlo teniendo un hijo. El hombre los escuchó con paciencia durante una hora y media y después de que ambos terminaron de relatar todo aquello, se limitó a dar su veredicto.

Les explicó que habían pasado de una etapa a otra debido a la rutina principalmente, le indicó a Sasuke que debía pasar más tiempo con Sakura, interesarse en sus proyectos, como ella se interesaba en los de él, que aunque eran shinobis y no podían pasar todo su tiempo juntos debían usar su tiempo libre para pasarlo juntos, les sugirió hablar sobre cómo les había ido en el día cuando estuvieran a punto de irse a dormir, salir a cenar, y en general cosas que fortalecieran su tiempo juntos, su relación, todo. Sakura aceptó de inmediato, entusiasmada por la idea, pero Sasuke se aburría a mares y sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, con aire ausente, cosa que enfadó a Sakura, que le gritó que a él no le importaba en lo absoluto su relación y que seguro y sí estaba viendo a otra persona.

- ¿En realidad has pensado en alguien más? –preguntó el hombre con evidente interés.

- No –mintió Sasuke- Estaba enfadado ese día y no supe lo que dije.

- Bien, pues con eso terminamos el día de hoy, practiquen lo que les he dicho y volvamos a vernos mañana.

- Gracias, doctor –susurró Sakura, limpiándose las lágrimas que aun le corrían por las mejillas.

- Sí, gracias –repitió Sasuke pagándole al señor por sus servicios. Nos vemos mañana.

Lo que ni Sakura ni el doctor sabían era que a Sasuke le importaba un bledo la terapia, y la relación con Sakura, pues él ya tenía la vista fija en alguien más y nada podría cambiar eso.

**Fin del Capítulo**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, aquí esta el capítulo cinco, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto bastante, aunque claro, es bastante corto, prometo que en el siguiente se aclarara más la situación para nuestros protagonistas pues aparecerá un personaje que definirá todo para ambos, un personaje que ayudará de alguna manera a que estos se junten con sus respectivas parejas asi que no dejen de leer el próximo capitulo "Madre" (si, aunque suene a comercial xD).

Ja ne!


	6. Madre

**Notas especiales antes de empezar:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, el único personaje que es original mío es Yaeko Hyuuga, sin más que aportar por el momento, los dejo con el capítulo y nos vemos en las notas finales.

* * *

**Amar es Combatir**

**Capítulo 6**

**Madre**

A la mañana siguiente la joven no podía sentirse más feliz, la terapia le había servido de mucho con tan sólo haber ido en una ocasión que ya se estaba preguntando que maravillas habría esa noche. Pero por el momento tenía cosas más importantes que hacer hasta las siete en punto, así que se levantó, sonriéndole a Sasuke, que también se había despertado, se duchó, se vistió e hizo el desayuno, todo ello, tarareando una canción que se escuchaba en la radio en esos momentos, se le veía muy feliz y a Sasuke también. Después de un desayuno donde platicaron de varias cosas, ambos salieron al mismo tiempo de la casa, se despidieron con un beso y partieron en rumbos diferentes, ella a la casa Hyuuga y él al cuartel de los ANBU. Por el camino Sakura pasó con Ino, que también estaba muerta de la felicidad pues ella y Sai habían anunciado que se casaban, a su amiga le alegró bastante oír eso, al menos Ino le había dejado de tener rencor por haberse quedado ella con Sasuke y se había fijado en Sai, que, aunque no era el mejor prospecto –según ella- se veía que la quería bastante.

Se quedó bastante rato platicando con su amiga, hasta que dio un respingo al darse cuenta que se le estaba haciendo tarde, por lo que se despidió de prisa, le aseguró que le ayudaría en lo que hiciera falta, y echó a correr como una posesa hasta su destino, frente al que se detuvo con flato, pero feliz. Hanabi le abrió la puerta y la miró con curiosidad mientras trataba de recobrar el aire que había perdido corriendo media ciudad, hasta que por fin se atrevió a preguntarle qué le pasaba, Sakura le explicó brevemente que se le había hecho tarde y luego ambas empezaron su entrenamiento, pues ese día, para su suerte, Neji había salido a quién sabe dónde y no estaba ahí para ponerla nerviosa.

Después de unas cuantas horas de entrenamiento, Sakura sugirió descansar, cosa que extrañó a la menor de las Hyuuga, pues el día anterior no lo habían hecho hasta la hora de comer, bueno, pero algo tenía que haber pasado, Sakura se estaba portando muy raro.

- Sakura-chan –la llamó, como Naruto solía hacerlo siempre- Te ves diferente el día de hoy, como si… algo muy bueno hubiera pasado.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó la mujer incorporándose en su asiento donde había quedado hecha polvo.

- Sí –corroboró su aprendiz, escrutándola con sus ojos blancos, que por un momento Sakura imaginó como los de Neji… en realidad, ellos dos se parecían mucho- ¿Te has hecho algo?

- No –sonrió la esmeralda, tratando de ahuyentar de su cabeza aquella extraña imagen que había surgido- Es que anoche, después de la terapia… Sasuke-kun se puso cariñoso y…

- Bien, no necesito saber lo demás –se sonrojó la muchacha y Sakura frunció el ceño.

- Vamos, Hanabi, no me digas que… Naruto y tú no…

- No –confirmó poniéndose aun más roja que un tomate- Todavía no me siento lista para eso… -confesó por fin- y al parecer a él no le importa mucho, es decir, sólo tenemos seis meses de novios y yo…

- Te entiendo –la detuvo Sakura- No tienes por qué explicarme más. Al menos, Naruto te respeta –suspiró más calmada- Imagínate, sino fuera así tu padre lo mataría.

- Sí, seguro –admitió y ambas se echaron a reír, pero esta vez tan fuerte que llamaron la atención de una mujer que Sakura no había visto antes.

Era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en toda su vida, tenía el largo cabello castaño debajo de la espalda, sus ojos eran de un azul marino intenso y su cara era tan blanca como la espuma del mismo mar. Además, para coronar esa imagen de perfección, lucía un kimono a juego con sus ojos con estrellas bordadas al parecer en hilo de oro. Su boca se desfiguró en una mueca de asombro, no sabía que había alguna otra mujer en aquella casa, es decir, no era imposible, pero que ella supiera, las mujeres se quedaban en sus respectivas casas o habitaciones y de ahí no salían y sin embargo esta mujer… "Es la madre de Neji" le susurró Hanabi en un tono de complicidad, cosa que no hizo más que asombrarla si es que más se podía. Sakura no podía quitar la mueca de incredulidad que se posaba en su rostro, además de que la madre de Neji era muy bonita, también se veía que era muy joven, según sus cuentas no pasaba de los cincuenta años, por lo que tal vez había dado a luz a su hijo cuando tenía veinticuatro años.

- Buenos días –saludó la mujer, acercándose lentamente hacia ellas- Hanabi-sama no tengo el gusto de conocer a su amiga ¿podría presentármela?

- Claro, ella es mi sensei, Yaeko-san, su nombre es Uchiha Sakura.

- ¡Oh, eres casada! –se asombró al no notar el sharingan en sus ojos- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hyuuga Yaeko, soy la madre de Neji, seguro lo conocerás.

- El gusto es mío –replicó la esmeralda dando un salto de su silla para componer una reverencia- Sí, también conozco a su hijo, fuimos compañeros en algunas misiones.

- Espero no te haya dado muchas molestias, mi hijo es bastante serio –reflexionó la mujer- Pero en el fondo es bastante bueno.

- Eh… sí…

Sakura se ausentó momentáneamente de la conversación que le sostenía la madre de Neji, que seguía enumerando las virtudes de su hijo y desvió su vista a Hanabi que se encogió de hombros y luego murmuró un "A papá le gusta y por eso ella vive aquí" cosa que le aclaró muchas interrogantes, y que la sacó de sus pensamientos justo a tiempo para oír como Yaeko la invitaba a cenar con ella en una semana, pues su madre y ella habían sido grandes amigas, pero había perdido comunicación con ella al casarse, sin embargo, los padres de Sakura estaban de viaje, por lo que la cena sólo quedo pactada entre ella, Sasuke, Yaeko y el mismo Neji, con lo que la mujer se despidió, todavía divagando algunas cosas que no lograron entender y desapareció en el rellano de la puerta.

Tras ver desaparecer la tela del kimono azul que cargaba Yaeko tras la puerta, Sakura se puso a cotillear inmediatamente sobre ella y sobre su hijo, Hanabi le explicó todo lo que sabía, o lo que había oído decir a su padre y a Neji cuando entrenaban juntos, ella se había casado con Hizashi Hyuuga cuando apenas tenía dieciocho años por disposición de su abuelo, ella todavía era muy joven, sin embargo eso no fue problema pues ambos se querían y se casaron, así vivieron algún tiempo, hasta que sucedió aquél incidente en el que Hizashi se sacrificó por su hermano, dejando a su esposa sola y con el pequeño Neji, de tan sólo cuatro años. Lo demás, más o menos ya lo sabía, que Neji había odiado a la familia principal, había peleado contra Hinata, y todo eso, pero agregando que su madre era la única persona a la que en realidad respetaba y quería, y que ésta siempre había velado por él.

"¡Vaya, había mucho de Neji que no conocía!" se atrevió a exclamar la muchacha, pero en el peor momento, pues Neji se acercó lo suficiente a ellas como para oír aquello último que había dicho Sakura, y empezar a cuestionarla sobre eso, a lo que ella mintió a medias, diciéndole que había conocido a su madre, a lo que él contestó que eso no era de su incumbencia antes de marcharse y entrar a la misma puerta por donde había entrado su madre tiempo atrás.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Y la semana pasó entre recaídas y mejoras, entre lágrimas y besos en la terapia que la pareja llevaba, por suerte, para la noche de la cena que le habían prometido a Yaeko, habían tenido un "día bueno" e iban con la mejor disposición. Sakura se colocó sus mejores galas para tal ocasión, que consistían en un kimono de color verde con estampados de flores en las mangas y pecho, se recogió el cabello con un broche en forma de mariposa y se maquilló levemente. Sasuke, por su parte, se puso un kimono negro con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda, así estuvieron listos para cuando dieron las ocho en punto.

Yaeko les abrió la puerta en cuanto llegaron al lugar, vistiendo otro kimono azul con la luna en él, se hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes y luego ella les ofreció pasar a la que era su casa en la familia secundaria. En cuanto entraron al lugar, se sorprendieron al encontrarse con una habitación magnífica de la madera más fina, los pisos brillaban de lo limpios que estaban… parecían estar más bien en casa de Hiashi y luego todo tomó sentido "A mi papá le gusta" le había dicho Hanabi, y al parecer esa era la manera de demostrárselo pues estaba segura que esa era la única casa de la familia secundaria donde se vivía así. Volvió a su inspección del lugar y también vio muchas fotos de Neji cuando era pequeño y bastantes menos de cuando era más grande. Sakura se quedó inspeccionando una en particular, donde estaban tres personas: Neji, su padre y su madre, tomados de la mano y parecía ser de cuando él tenía por lo menos, tres años de edad. Sakura se sorprendió de ver que esa cara tan inocente, incluso tierna, que la miraba desde aquél marco de plata, fuera ahora aquél hombre tan serio, y que esas pequeñas manos que aferraban las de sus padres, ya habían cobrado muchas vidas.

- Ah, Sakura, ese era mi esposo, Hizashi –le sonrió su anfitriona al verla tan interesada en esa fotografía- Neji ha cambiado mucho ¿no lo crees?

- Hai –asintió, apartando la mirada de la sonrisa infantil de Neji.

Se sentaron a tomar un poco de té mientras retomaban el tema de la madre de Sakura, el matrimonio de ésta, y poca cosa más, hasta que apareció Neji, que vestía un kimono azul, a juego con el de su madre, y que también llevaba el cabello agarrado, como siempre lo hacia, dejando al frente algunos mechones rebeldes que no había podido domar. Se veía… majestuoso para Sakura, envuelto en aquél aire de misterio digno de cualquier Hyuuga, Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse tonta ante él, como una pequeña niña cuyo vestido manchado de barro era una deshonra, tan pequeña e insignificante…

- Buenas noches –dijo al entrar, mirándolos con cierto desdén.

- Buenas noches, Neji-san –le respondió Sakura, primero que nadie.

- Buenas noches, Neji –saludó fríamente Sasuke al ver como su esposa estaba cohibida por el sólo hecho de que él estuviera en la sala, mirándola despectivamente… ¿acaso Sakura…?

**Fin del Capítulo**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Pues bien, como dije al principio del capítulo, Yaeko Hyuuga es una invención mía, yo la inventé porque nunca sacan a la madre de Neji, a mi querida suegra xP, pero bueno, ya tenía que salir, así que le di cabida en mi fanfic, porque después de todo, en la serie ni se explica que onda con ella, bueno, este personaje me servirá para unir a estos dos y Sakura ya ha dado el primer paso, veamos si para Neji será tan fácil, bueno, eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo "Estafador de amor" ¿a qué les suena? ¿Qué hará Sasuke en la casa Hyuuga? ¿Y Sakura? Espero me sigan leyendo y me dejen un comentario.

Gracias.

Ja ne!


	7. Estafador de Amor

**Amar es Combatir.  
Capítulo Siete.  
Estafador de Amor.**

En la cena todo estuvo relativamente tranquilo y digo, relativamente, porque Yaeko también se tomó la atención de invitar a la familia de Hinata, y ésta última se había pasado casi toda la velada mirando a Sasuke sin que los demás lo notaran y contradiciendo la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma de no lastimar a su mejor y única amiga. De algún modo no se lo había quitado de la cabeza desde aquél día de hacia dos semanas, tal vez... si tenía interés en él y no solamente porque fuera muy apuesto, sino por las constantes punzadas de celos que sentía al verlo sonreírle a su amiga. Estaba mal pero... el saber que alguien se interesaba en ella era algo que no podía perder.

Sakura, por su parte, no lo notaba siquiera, o no quería hacerlo ya que ella también centraba su atención en alguien más que no era su esposo, sus ojos jade no perdían de vista a Neji, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero en las últimas semanas en que había estado entrenado a Hanabi, la presencia de Neji, más que incomodarla, había logrado crear una aura de protección alrededor de la kunoichi, y ahora cada vez que estaba cerca de él no podía dejar de sentirse tranquila y como si nada malo le fuese a pasar, como si el blanco de los ojos del ANBU reflejara una paz que se filtraba por la habitación, era algo que no podía explicar, algo que estaba ahí, un sentimiento que se esfumaba en el aire, a veces, pero que otras, latía con fuerza en su corazón desbocado... ¿qué era? ¿qué podía ser?

La única que parecía notar lo que pasaba en la mesa era, por supuesto, Yaeko, que miraba con perspicacia a todos los presentes, no le sorprendía, sin embargo, que Sasuke y Sakura miraran a otras personas siendo tan jóvenes pues la vida era ensayo y error y ya habían tenido su primer ensayo de matrimonio ¿vendría el error? Seguramente. No le sorprendía... no hasta que vio a su hijo devolverle la mirada a Sakura, y después apartarla, apenado.

Iban a pasar muchas, muchísimas cosas después de ese día, podría apostarlo.

Después de una buena cena, decidieron salir al jardín, en donde Yaeko los invitó a quedarse un poco más a amparo del cielo estrellado, en el patio, encendieron fuegos artificiales, se estaban divirtiendo mucho, aunque Neji no participó en los festejos, mucho menos Sasuke o Hiashi, que se disculpó antes de marcharse a su casa, a dormir.

Sakura y Hanabi jugaban con las chispas producidas por una varilla que sostenía cada una, parecían niñas pequeñas con juguete nuevo, mientras Yaeko las observaba con un brillo de nostalgia en los ojos, recordando que ella nunca tuvo hijas... con cierta ternura, sin notar que Hinata se mantenía apartada y que luego de un rato se deslizó hacia su cuarto con excusas, momento en el cual Sasuke preguntó por el cuarto de baño.

Después de que Yaeko le indicara a Sasuke que el cuarto de baño se encontraba en el rellano siguiente, justo por donde se había visto desaparecer a Hinata, éste se marcho, procurando ser cauteloso por si Sakura le seguía, pero ésta parecía muy entretenida con Hanabi y nisiquiera notó cuando él se marchó. También Neji se marchó a un lugar más alejado, pasó al segundo piso donde las observó jugar desde el balcón con gesto ciertamente extraño.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke ya había alcanzado a su presa a mitad del jardín que estaba en penumbras. Hinata forcejeó y le imploró que la dejara en paz, pero él no pudo detenerse, en cuanto la vio, la apresó entre sus brazos con gesto triunfal. Hinata se puso colorada y las piernas le empezaron a temblar frenéticamente al encontrarse en aquella posición, el perfume que emanaba del Uchiha la atontaba, no podía verlo, todo estaba oscuro pero sabía que estaba ahí, que la abrazaba y que se desmayaría a sus pies si eso seguía así. "Sasuke-san, ya te dije lo que opino de esto" afirmó con voz aun más temblorosa que sus piernas la mujer, tratando de zafarse una vez más del abrazo, pero sin conseguirlo. "Lo que opinas, no lo que sientes" negó el Uchiha, no sabía qué le impulsaba en realidad a actuar de esa manera, lo único que sabía es que necesitaba de Hinata.

"No, Sasu..." Su primer beso... él le había dado aquél primer beso que tanto había soñado sería con Naruto y por alguna razón eso se sentía bien, lo que la hizo corresponder de inmediato, no sin cierta torpeza al beso que aquél apuesto hombre le daba. Y entonces se olvidó de Sakura, que jugaba con Hanabi un poco más allá, se olvidó de la presión que hacía el anillo de matrimonio en su cara mientras Sasuke la tomaba con fuerza, se olvidó de su orgullo, de todo... porque ahora sólo había un mar de sensaciones bajo su piel y todas la arrastraban al mismo punto: Sasuke. Nunca, nadie, le había hecho sentir de aquella manera...

"Sientes lo mismo que yo" confirmó el Uchiha al separarse de la joven, que con las mejillas ardiendo no supo qué responder en realidad. "No está bien" se excusó ella, tratando de recuperar el control de la situación pero sin conseguirlo al seguir pegada a él, aun sentía la necesidad de más, no le parecía suficiente aquél beso, necesitaba más, todo era demasiado subjetivo... deseaba... deseaba... "Vete -pidió de pronto la mujer- O sino sospecharán, Neji tiene Byakugan." al final había decidido ceder, cuánto daño le haría aquello...

Sasuke se alarmó ante tal hecho, por lo que echó a caminar al jardín donde nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada, nisiquiera Neji, que seguía con la misma mueca rara en el rostro y sin duda, algo distraído. La buena suerte le había favorecido aquella vez, sin duda le alegraba sobremanera la situación, pues Hinata ya era suya, aquellas últimas palabras en sus labios lo habían dejado todo claro y no podía ser más feliz por eso. Ahora sería eterno el no verla, la deseaba demasiado... decidió entonces que debía calmarse, por lo que se esperó a que Sakura se aburriera mientras pensaba en Hinata y cuando decidieron irse no podía estar más seguro del futuro inmediato.

"Muchas gracias por la velada -agradecieron ambos- Espero volvamos a repetirlo en otra ocasión" se despidió Sasuke de la mujer, que aunque no poseía el Byakugan sabía exactamente lo que había pasado mientras este iba al "Sanitario". "Buenas noches" dijeron los Hyuuga antes de cerrar la puerta.

Como en la fiesta del nombramiento de Neji como el patriarca del clan, en aquella también habían descubierto muchas cosas, por su parte, Sakura sentía una extraña fascinación por el genio del clan, aún cuando parecía algo antipático, en ocasiones creía que por dentro, muy en el fondo era diferente... y como prueba estaba cómo trataba a su madre, con tanto cariño y respeto a la vez, pero era natural debido a que ella lo había traído a la vida y era el único familiar vivo que de verdad le importaba. Pero otra pregunta llegó a su mente ¿querría así a cualquier mujer de la que se enamorara? La posible respuesta hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. No querría verlo darle amor a una mujer... quizás Tenten ya era merecedora de su cariño, no... eso no podía ser, no podría soportarlo, por alguna razón que no quería aceptar eso le rompería el corazón.

Mientras tanto, en la mente de Sasuke también había una revolución, lo había logrado por fin, había conseguido lo que ningún otro hombre, además de Naruto había tenido: el amor de Hinata. El dulce amor que le ofrecía esa mujer tranquila y callada, tan diferente de su esposa que aún parecía una chiquilla. Y no se sentía mal por eso, para nada, aún cuando estaba traicionando a la mujer que lo había esperado durante tantos años, aún cuando estaba casado y aún cuando también le haría daño a Hinata. Después de todo, le pediría el divorcio a Sakura... pero no sabía cuándo realmente podría pasar algo así, quizás nunca...

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Pasaron, ciertamente varias semanas más antes de que Sakura rompiera su promesa de serle fiel a Sasuke. Ese día Hanabi se había marchado a escondidas con Naruto y le había pedido que la cubriese por dos horas, así que ahora sí se encontraba sola en la casa de su amor platónico, sin más compañía que el sentimiento desenfrenado en su corazón, ya que Hinata se había ido a quién sabe dónde, dejándola a merced de sus impulsos, pues Neji sí que estaba en la casa.

Ese día llevaba ropa cómoda para entrenar con Hanabi que consistía en una blusa ceñida, descubierta de hombros en color blanco y con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda, acompañada de una falda negra, que ahora de nada le servía pues su alumna se había ido a pasar el rato con su novio.

Al sentir la cercanía del joven no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, aún cuando había estado tratando de negarlo, en todas esas semanas que había pasado allí entrenando a Hanabi, ya no podía más. Neji, el patriarca del clan Hyuuga, le parecía sumamente atractivo, con aquella actitud arrogante similar a la de Sasuke, pero diferente a la vez, con aquellos ojos blancos que parecían entrar en tu alma... Pensaba y separaba en su mente los primeros recuerdos en donde él le había comenzado a interesar, pero sin poder unirlos todos. Recargada en el balcón del segundo piso, esperó el atardecer con cierta melancolía, debido a que en el horizonte, las luces del crepúsculo se colaban entre las nubes y le recordaban a Neji. Su tranquilidad antes de la pelea... tan similar a la calma antes de la tormenta, justo como en aquél momento.

Neji... cuántas cosas sentía al pronunciar su nombre: miedo de no poder controlar sus impulsos y lastimar a Sasuke; confusión al descubrir aquél sentimiento; verguenza de sentir algo así por alguien que no le haría caso... deseo de ser abrazada por aquellos fuertes brazos... casi podía sentirlo... no, ¡lo estaba sintiendo!

Pensando que se trataba de Sasuke, recargó la espalda en su pecho y él le rodeó el vientre con ambas manos, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que no era Sasuke el que la abrazaba, sino Neji, el objeto de todos sus sueños. Sobresaltada trató de separarse, pero él no la dejó, la mantenía fuertemente asida a él. Al sentir su aliento cerca del oído, se le enchinó la piel todo el cuerpo, pero, un momento ¿¡qué estaba haciendo!? ¿¡ahí en plena casa Hyuuga con su patriarca y a la vista de todos!? "Neji" lo llamó con su voz entrecortada debido a la impresión. "¿Por qué?" preguntó, dándose la vuelta, sintiendo las manos del joven pasar de su vientre a su espalda baja.

"Me gustas, Sakura" dijo él, mirándola directamente a los ojos, sin ningún asomo de verguenza. "Estás casada y sé que no correspondes mis sentimientos, ahora mismo has pensado que soy Sasuke y cuando te diste cuenta que era yo trataste de huir." corroboró, esbozando una triste sonrisa, misma que ella nunca pensó que existiera. "No es lo que..." empezó a decir la mujer, pero él la silenció con los dedos. "Al principio, no podía creer que me estuviera pasando, 'está casada' me dije, pero eso sólo me ayudó a alimentar mis emociones, mostrándome elaborados escenarios en donde venías a mí diciéndome que tu matrimonio era una farsa y que sentías lo mismo que yo -le susurró al oído-. Por eso, cuando te vi aquí sola -prosiguió- no me he podido resistir a conocer el olor de tu cabello, la textura de tu piel... es que me vuelves loco, Sakura" confesó súbitamente Neji, dejando a Sakura paralizada de la felicidad.

"Estás equivocado" lo corrigió la mujer. "Yo también he pensado en ti durante mucho tiempo -sonrió- No te imaginas cuántes veces soñé en estar así contigo, por eso me he sobresaltado, porque al verte, al sentirte tan cerca de mí, pensé que sólo estaba soñando una vez más... siempre has sido muy serio, distante... por eso me sorprendió que mi fantasía se hiciese realidad."

Neji sonrió cálidamente ante tal declaración, para después inclinarse a besar a la mujer, sumergido de pronto en un mundo donde sólo existían ellos dos.

Sin Sasuke... sin nadie.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bien, perdónenme de verdad por la tardanza, he tenido muchísimas cosas que hacer, además de que me obsesioné con Crepúsculo y pues me distancie de los fanfics de Naruto, no mucho, porque aquí me tienen de nuevo, espero poder actualizar pronto, ya que el trabajo me está absorbiendo demasiado tiempo y además, tengo un novio al cual amar x3, así que... espero verlos pronto, por lo mientras, espero me dejen un review con sus impresiones.

¿Qué sucederá ahora que Sasuke y Sakura encontraron el "amor"? ¿Se divorciarán? ¿O pasarán más dificultades? Pronto lo sabremos ;3.

El siguiente capítulo, un especial lemon: Fuego y Lluvia.

Ja ne!


	8. Fuego y lluvia

**Amar es combatir  
Capítulo Ocho  
Fuego y Lluvia**

El ocaso extendió sus colores por todos los rincones de la casa Hyuuga y estos alcanzaron a la pareja que se encontraba en el segundo piso, todavía incrédula al hecho que acababa de suceder. Sakura se encontraba como atontada y no era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, pues pensaba que si hablaba el sueño se terminaría y todo se desvanecería como un montón de niebla. Pero aquello no sucedió. Cuando su mano recorrió las facciones perfectas del hombre se dio cuenta que todo ahí era absolutamente real y algo en su interior se revolvió de felicidad. Entonces siguió con todo aquello, maravillada de la suavidad de aquellas facciones tan severas. El ángulo que formaba su nariz y su frente, oculta bajo el protector de su villa y después el largo cabello castaño que lo hacía ver tan hermoso y varonil...

Neji sonrió auténticamente al ver cómo los ojos de Sakura brillaban de emoción, nunca antes había sentido algo así por nadie, pero sabía que valía la pena correr todos aquellos riesgos porque ¿qué tanto podía doler la herida? No tanto como la dicha que ella le brindaba y eso le era suficiente. Al igual que Sakura, que no pudo contenerse, sus manos avanzaron hacia el rostro de la kunoichi que se quedó de piedra al sentir como Neji le acariciaba las mejillas sonrosadas y después suspiró.

- ¿Esto es real? -se aventuró a preguntar, cerrando los ojos.

- Claro que es real, Sakura -susurró Neji y le alzó la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo. Sus ojos perla se encontraron con los de él y después ambos se acercaron nuevamente, hasta unir sus labios de nuevo.

Aquello era mejor que cualquier cosa, hasta podría atreverse a decir que mejor que el cielo mismo a pesar de que no lo conocía. La sensación de estar aprisionada entre aquellos fuertes brazos, saboreando los labios de Neji Hyuuga mientras sus manos se aferraban a su nuca era incomparable. Simplemente no quería soltarlo, pero debía hacerlo debido a que se encontraban en un lugar casi público. No se había dado cuenta hasta que a lo lejos escuchó claramente como alguien entrenaba, dándole a entender que si seguían así de expuestos podría suceder algo malo.

- Neji... -empezó a decir, pero él asintió con un gesto de la cabeza, aunque ella sabía que no era así, él parecía haberse vuelto demasiado frío de pronto.

- Lo sé -fue lo único que contestó y entonces le tomó la manos suavemente haciendo que Sakura sintiera un millón de descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo; y la llevó a una habitación al fondo de aquél piso.

El azul desvaído del cielo le iba ganando terreno al crepúsculo cuando ellos entraron en la habitación que le pertenecía al hombre. Ahí Sakura descubrió las fotografías que le hacían falta a Yaeko. Había muchas donde se encontraba solo y unas cuantas más acompañado de su anterior equipo, cosa que le disgustaba, porque Tenten siempre estaba tan cerca de él... arrugó el ceño y se dio la vuelta para preguntarle acerca de una fotografía en particular, pero no pudo formular ni una sola palabra, ya que sus labios quedaron nuevamente aprisionados, haciendo que todo lo demás se borrara de su mente.

- Quédate conmigo, Sakura -le dijo él, en un tono de profundo deseo y a la mujer se le puso la piel de gallina al sentir tal contacto cerca de su oreja.

- S-sí -se sonrojó ella, entendiendo el sentido que tenían esas palabras, pero sin importarle demasiado.

Al instante sintió como Neji la alzaba en sus brazos, ella cerró los ojos algo temerosa pero aun así se dejó conducir por el ANBU, que la depositó suavemente sobre una cama con un edredón azul. Sin darle tregüa alguna, el genio se lanzó a capturar los labios de Sakura y ésta correspondió con mucho gusto, sus manos no eran tan inexpertas pero aún así no sabía muy bien qué hacer, sólo sabía que cuanto más duraba el beso más sentía la necesidad de estar unida a ese hombre. Y pronto sus inhibiciones empezaron a irse, mientras seguían besándose, Sakura logró colar sus manos entre la camisa blanca que lucía Neji y empezó a acariciar su espalda lentamente, sintiendo cada una de las pequeñas cicatrices que se había ganado en batallas, allá tiempo atrás.

A Neji aquello le gustaba demasiado, pero no iba a dejarla ganar, su orgullo no se lo permitía, deshizo el beso con suma delicadeza y atacó su cuello sin piedad alguna, de vez en cuando subiendo a su oreja, en donde le susurraba hermosas palabras, haciendo que Sakura no dejara de suspirar. Considerando aquello una batalla ganada y alentado por los suspiros que emitía la mujer, empezó a despojarla de sus ropas, sin que ella opusiera resistencia, poco a poco todas quedaron en el suelo o en lo que restaba de la cama, sin importales poco y nada a los que las habían dejado ahí. Pronto Sakura se vio sin nada que la protegiera de aquella mirada penetrante pero a la vez cálida, por lo que se sonrojó furiosamente, nunca había estado con alguien más que Sasuke, pero Neji había logrado seducirla y no se arrepentía, pero ella también necesitaba verlo...

Un poco más decidida, le sonrió fieramente a Neji y le sacó la camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho y también la cicatriz más grande de todas las que tenía, hecha por Kidomaru cuando apenas era un niño. Sus manos recorrieron dicha cicatriz y después en un impulso la beso y también depositó varios besos sobre su hombro, él era siempre tan perfecto. Tan perfecto y tan deseable. También se dehizo de toda la molesta ropa que Neji traía encima y durante unos minutos ambos se quedaron contemplándose, en la oscuridad de la habitación, como embobados.

Si a Sakura, Neji le parecía perfecto, el no podía pensar otra cosa acerca de ella. Simplemente todo estaba bien proporcionado en Sakura Haruno, era la viva imágen de la feminidad. Apartó algunos de los mechones de cabello rosáceo del rostro de la mujer y ella sonrió, todavía les quedaba tanto tiempo juntos... Sakura se acercó a Neji y volvió a besarlo rápidamente, mientras mabos volvían a caer en la mullida cama. Neji siguió con su ataque, bajando a su cuelllo y después a sus hombros que besaba a la par que sus manos recorrían su espalda, Sakura suspiraba cada vez más alto y de vez en cuando se le escapaba el nombre de su amante, cosa que enorgullecía al hombre.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta que Sakura arqueó completamente su espalda, cuando Neji supo que ella era toda suya. Su boca había capturado uno de los pequeños montes rosáceos que coronaban sus pechos y ella parecía morir de placer. Su mente ni siquiera podía unir dos pensamientos, todo lo que había en su vida en aquél momento era eso, Neji y ella, juntos. Las oleadas de placer que sentía se acrecentaron cuando Neji comenzó a bajar por su abdomen y llegó a sus piernas. Aquél era el momento y ella lo sabía.

La lluvia comenzó a caer a raudales afuera de la habitación y los truenos reemplazaron cualquier sonido que no fuera algún suspiro por parte de ella, que observaba a su amado buscando un preservativo. Ella no podía más, lo necesitaba demasiado, se le hizo eterna la espera hasta que el regresó junto a ella y más aún cuando se colocó el preservativo, dispuesto a entrar, por fin. Sakura se aferró fuertemente a su espalda cuando lo sintió dentro e incluso le pidió que se detuviera para que se pudiera acostumbrar. Neji obedeció, sólo hasta que Sakura susurró en su oído que lo necesitaba fue cuando empezó un rítmico vaivén dentro de ella.

Sakura suspiraba y gemía sin reparos, la sensación de calidez que se extendía por su cuerpo hacía que se sintiera incluso hasta un poco mareada, sentía las gotas de sudor corriendo por su espalda y por su cara, pero poco le importaba. Los rayos y truenos afuera eran cada vez más fuertes, tanto como lo eran dentro aquellas dos personas, cuyas terminaciones nerviosas habían cobrado vida propia y se encargaban de hacerlos sentir especialmente bien. Sakura terminó primero y su espalda se arqueó aun más cuando alcanzó el clímax, jadeando como si hubiera corrido un maratón, mientras que Neji terminó un poco después, sintiendo cómo se fundía con ella.

Ambos sonrieron y él salió de ella, dejándola descansar a su lado.

- Te amo -dijeron ambos en tiempos diferentes, mirándose directamente a los ojos.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bien, aquí está el lemon que les prometí y obvio que fue de NejiSaku, no soy muy buena con los lemons, como pueden ver, pero bueno, espero que opinen y perdón por la tardanza, les prometo que el 2009 acabo este fanfic por que sí. Les deseo un buen año. Cuidense y gracias por leer.

Una nueva complicación se acerca para la familia Uchiha ¿Qué pasará con Sakura? ¿Cómo afectará esto a Neji? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo "Cenizas y Nieve".

Ja ne!


	9. Cenizas y nieve

**Amar es combatir.  
Capítulo Nueve.  
Cenizas y nieve.**

A partir de aquél día lluvioso, todos los que le siguieron se contaron entre los mejores de la vida de Sakura. Se sentía realizada y rebosante de felicidad, como cuando era niña y corría en pos de Sasuke por la aldea, pero esta vez, de manera correspondida por la persona a la cual amaba, sintiéndose en la séptima nuble, flotando alto, muy alto...

Por su parte, Sasuke veía a su esposa desvivirse frente al espejo, arreglarse y maquillarse; aunque él lo atribuía a un posible intento de reconquistarlo (que no estaba dando resultado), en realidad ella lo hacía para Neji; desde aquella vez le gustaba lucir bonita para verlo, pues Hanabi le había ayudado a su propósito sin saberlo y se marchaba a diario, dos horas con Naruto, horas que ella pasaba con Neji. Solían hablar la mayoría de las veces, comparar sus gustos y darse cuenta de que no eran tan distintos, así eran felices.

Para Sakura, su esposo era como su compañero de habitación en una fraternidad; al que veía marcharse antes de salir el sol y regresar después, mucho después de que se ponía. Y aunque todo era aparentemente felicidad, nadie sabía que para Hinata y Neji era más difícil, ser "la otra persona" de alguien casado, soportar verlos juntos en eventos y no poder saber con certeza si habría divorcio, pues ambos aún cargaban el anillo de matrimonio como si nada.

Así pasaron varios meses, muchos, en los cuales no hubo grandes cambios y aunque Neji sabía que estaba mal, que ella estaba casada, no podía dejar de verla, de abrazarla, de besarla... así como Sasuke no podía dejar a Hinata, que comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de que Sasuke cumpliera su promesa de divorciarse. Nadie en su casa sabía su secreto, ni siquiera su hermana, nadie sabía que ella se marchaba por las tardes a estar con él y que no podría dejarlo jamás pues se había enamorado a tal grado que Naruto le parecía casi nada al lado del Uchiha, a pesar de que le dolía en el alma esconderse del mundo. Una noche, así lo abordó:

— No puedo estar así, Sasuke. No puedo permanecer como "la otra" de un hombre casado. Todavía no caigo tan bajo -le dijo, mientras la nieve decembrina caía sobre su ropa negra- Han pasado ya tantos meses... ya no sé si lo que me prometiste aquella vez era verdad o sólo un intento desdesperado por atraparme para después acostarte conmigo y nada más -comentó, despechada, haciéndose a un lado para esquivar el beso que iba a recibir- Ya no sé nada.

— Hinata -susurró alarmado por la amargura de sus palabras- Está bien, lo haré. Sakura parece estar restablecida y lista para esto, lo haré y después podremos estar juntos -la mujer no dijo nada, ¿cuántas veces había oído ya eso? Había perdido la cuenta.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La noche comenzó a caer lentamente sobre la aldea y mientras las luces de las casas se iban prendiendo, dos personas se despedían. Sakura había podido oír a Hanabi en la puerta, por lo que su tiempo con Neji se había acabado. Sin embargo, éste no quería dejarla ir, se aferraba a su mano y tiraba de ella como un niño pequeño, cosa que divertía mucho a Sakura y la enternecía, tampoco quería irse pero debía hacerlo. Se soltó suavemente de su mano y aún cubriéndose con las sábanas, avanzó por la habitación recogiendo cada una de sus prendas. Una sonrisa traviesa asomaba en su rostro y no podía evitar sentirse como una niña que hacía una travesura, pero no le importaba. Se volteó a sonreírle a Neji, que la miraba con cierta dulzura y cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a él, cayó al suelo.

Neji se sobresaltó y de inmediato se levantó a socorrerla. A Sakura le daba vueltas la cabeza, una y otra vez; pero decidida a no preocupar a Neji y no preocuparse a sí misma se incorporó riendo falsamente.

— Oh, me tropecé no te preocupes, no es nada -desdeñó y siguió con lo suyo, vistiéndose en silencio.- ¿Sabes? He estado pensando.

— ¿En qué? -preguntó Neji, con voz serena, mientras veía por la ventana.

— Ya no quiero seguir más así, Neji. Te amo y a mí no me basta con estos encuentros furtivos -confesó, dándole la cara, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas- Quiero estar contigo para siempre... por eso, he estado pensando, que yo... debería de decirle a Sasuke que nos separemos.

— ¿Estás segura de eso? -preguntó él, escrutándola con sus ojos blancos, casi como si pudiera leer su alma.

— Nunca he estado más segura de nada -afirmó la esmeralda y subió a la cama para darle un último beso a su amante antes de irse- Pero ¿a ti te parece bien?

Neji sonrió por toda respuesta, le parecía excelente.

— Bueno, es hora de fingir que nos odiamos -ironizó la chica, al salir de la habitación, rozando por última vez la mano de Neji.

— Es bastante difícil ahora -admitió Neji- pero creo que podríamos ganar algún premio a la actuación si seguimos así.

Sakura rió y ambos bajaron las escaleras al primer piso, en el cual, la sonrisa de ambos se borró y volvieron a tratarse con fría indiferencia. Tras una rápida despedida, Sakura se marchó de la casa Hyuuga, con una determinación rayana en la emoción; si quería estar con Neji debía divorciarse y para eso no se iba a esperar ni un sólo minuto. Había hablado en serio en todo momento y no encontraba mejores fechas para anunciar su divorcio que ese, sólo tenía que esperar a que Sasuke llegara a la casa y entonces se lo diría, así de simple.

Pero, ¿qué pensaría él cuando la viera con Neji? ¿Qué pensarían todos? Bueno, eso no le importaba demasiado. Después de todo ¿a quién podrían importale las habladurías de la gente cuando se está feliz con la persona que ama?

— La persona que amo -susurró suavemente y no pudo evitar tocar sus manos, donde casi podía sentir la calidez del Hyuuga.- La persona que yo amo... -suspiró y el mundo de pronto volvió a darle vueltas, pero no por acordarse de él.

Sus rodillas se doblaron, pero evitó caer al suelo tomándose de un poste de luz y recargándose en el. De pronto una súbita sensación de vértigo le invadió y algo corrosivo, como si fuera ácido, fue bajando por su estómago: el miedo. No, no podía ser, era imposible. NO podía estar embarazada, no en ese momento de su vida en que se sentía plena y realizada, no de alguien a quien ya NO amaba.

Repasó en su mente cada uno de los momentos en que había estado con Neji, pero en ninguno se habían descuidado. Entonces, ¿cómo...? Su cabeza empezó a dar más y más vueltas y entonces pudo recordar, que una noche de hacía casi un mes Sasuke había llegado a la casa furioso por algo que ella no sabía [había peleado con Hinata] y la había abordado, furioso; obligándola a tener relaciones.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras recordaba aquello y tocaba su vientre. La vida era tan cruel, ésa era la prueba. ¿Por qué sino se embarazaría de lo que fue casi una violación?

— Sakura-chan ¿estás bien? -la llamó una voz familiar y reconoció a Naruto tomándola del hombro.

— Oh, Naruto -sollozó ella, aferrándose a su cuello- Naruto, estoy embarazada -gimoteó y Naruto no supo decir si ella lloraba de felicidad.

— Felicidades -comentó, algo atontado por el impacto de la noticia.- Sasuke seguramente estará muy feliz.

— No, él... no lo sabe -dijo ella, más para sí que para él.

— Yo sé que es algo muy importante, Sakura-chan y que eres muy feliz por eso, pero no llores -le pidió, sonriéndole cálidamente- No me gusta verte llorar.

— Si tú supieras... -dijo en voz baja para que él no pudiera oírlo- Si tú supieras que este bebé sería lo más deseado por mí si fuera de él... de Neji.

— Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa y también a tu bebé -comentó tocando su vientre- Me dejarás ser su padrino ¿verdad, verdad?

Sakura sonrió tristemente. Naruto siempre era tan ingenuo... pero quizás era mejor para él no darse cuenta del mundo en el que vivía.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

El reloj en la pared marcó un cuarto para las doce de la noche, mientras Sakura dormitaba en el sillón de su casa, esperando a que su esposo llegara y quien en esos momentos se encontraba en la acera de la entrada, tras haber dejado a Hinata en la mansión Hyuuga. El silencio era tétrico y a la vez, cargado de cierto misterio. Sasuke avanzó por el pequeño jardín de su casa hasta dar con la puerta y la abrió lentamente, quería hablar con Sakura sobre su divorcio, pero para esas horas seguramente ya estaba dormida o quizás no. Sorprendido de encontrarla semi dormida en el sillón se acercó a ella y la movió un poco, llamándola por su nombre.

Él no creía en el destino, pero ahora no podía negar que ésa era una oportunidad brindada por algo para hablar con ella. Estaba a punto de decírselo, cuando ella abrió la boca y con voz firme recitó de un tirón:

— Estoy embarazada -dijo enseñándole la prueba positiva que tenía en las manos.

Entonces las palabras "Quiero el divorcio" se perdieron en el aire.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Línchenme, me lo merezco YOY. Soy malísima, lo sé -w-! Primero me tardo tres meses en actualizar y ahora hago que Sakurita y probablemente, Neji, sufran ;_;! Pero ¿qué querían que hiciera? No podía dejárselos tan fácil, ahora veremos cuán poderoso puede ser el amor, veremos si Neji de verdad quiere a Sakura y qué pasará con la relación de Hinata y Sasuke, porque... cuando se enteren, nada va a ser lo mismo.

¿Cómo se lo va a decir Sakura a Neji? ¿Y cómo lo va a tomar él? ¿Y Hinata? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo: Luna amarga.

Si me dejaran un review con sus impresiones lo agradecería muchísimo.

El próximo capítulo estará larguísimo x3, así que la paciencia es una virtud!

Ja ne!


	10. Luna amarga

**Amar es combatir  
Capítulo Diez  
Luna amarga**

Sasuke se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano con expresión de incredulidad, así que éste era el castigo del destino por todo el mal que le había hecho y por ser feliz con otra: Sakura estaba embarazada, después de casi tres años de matrimonio lo habían conseguido, pero no en el momento más apropiado... él amaba a Hinata y Sakura a Neji, sin que él lo supiera.

A Sasuke le costó mucho trabajo recuperarse de la impresión, incluso examinó varias veces la prueba de embarazo, buscando un posible error pero sin encontrarlo, ella iba a tener un hijo suyo, le gustara o no. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente al posarlas sobre las de ella, que parecía sumamente triste por algo que él no imaginaba; así que trató de animarla y extendió una sonrisa forzada por su rostro, afirmándole un sinfín de veces que lo hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo, a pesar de que no era verdad.

Habían encontrado ya la fuente de su felicidad y ahora les era arrebatada por el destino, no es que no se alegrara, lo que siempre hacía deseado hacer, además de consumar su venganza, era restablecer su clan teniendo tantos hijos como fuera necesario; y ahora iba a tener uno, para bien o para mal, un bebé que iba a unirlos, si es que se podía más. Pero, ¿y Hinata? ¿Qué pasaría con ella? Seguramente esa noticia daría por terminada su relación.

— Sasuke ¿no te alegra? -se oyó suavemente la voz de Sakura, como en una radio mal sintonizada.

Sí le alegraba y mucho, pero si eso hubiera pasado antes... aunque a Sakura tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea, si quería un bebé, pero ya no de él, nisiquiera quería continuar su matrimonio, pero ahora debía hacerlo por el bien de su familia, aunque eso significara perder a Neji en todos los sentidos, pues sabía que si él se enteraba de su embarazo era seguro que nunca más querría verle la cara; después de todo, ella le había asegurado que Sasuke ya no la tocaba y nunca le comentó de su accidente, cuando en realidad había pasado algo una vez...

Y era curioso. Cuando uno busca un embarazo, éste no se da y cuando uno no lo desea...

— Me alegra mucho, Sakura -afirmó Sasuke, abrazándola con un cariño casi fraternal- Por fin tendremos ese hijo que tanto queremos.

— Sí -admitió Sakura, con el mismo tono de voz extraño- Por fin.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas?

— No sé, un mes, quizás.

— Vaya de un solo intento lo logramos -trató de bromear, pero sin lograrlo, pues una sombra cruzó los ojos de la chica, haciéndole saber que no había olvidado ese "intento"- Bien, Sakura, de ahora en adelante, tendrás que cuidarte. Nada de misiones; el entrenamiento de Hanabi podrás seguirlo hasta donde te sea posible, pero no te esfuerces mucho, no quiero que le pase nada al bebé ¿entendido?

— Sí -aceptó resignada recibiendo un beso que le pareció tan frío a sus labios que le hizo extrañar los de Neji.

— Vamos a dormir.

— Sí.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Al día siguiente, Sakura mandó a una persona a informar que ese día no iría a entrenar a Hanabi, lo que ésta interpretó como que Sasuke la había dejado y de inmediato se dirigió a su casa donde la encontró haciendo los que haceres del hogar. Durante el camino, no pudo evitar recordar lo que había descubierto la noche anterior, al ver llegar a Hinata de la mano con Sasuke. Y un dolor e ira corrosivos le invadieron el alma.

Acababa de despedirse de Naruto en la puerta de su casa, cuando la vio llegar tomada de la mano de él, sonriente. Ella trató de evitar todo lo que pudo sus preguntas, bastante avergonzada de que la hubiera visto, pero después de mucho insistir, por fin le confesó lo que sucedía con Sasuke, su supuesto romance, su aventura, el tiempo que habían pasado juntos; todo lo que atormentaba su alma. Hanabi quedó en shock después de oírlo todo, no podía creerse que su hermana, la callada, la tímida, la que siempre recelaba a Naruto, estuviera saliendo con el esposo de su mejor amiga y maestra.

— Estás mal, hermana -siseó la niña con la voz cargada de amargura- Si todo esto es porque Naruto y yo...

— ¡No es por Naruto! -gritó- ¡De verdad me alegra que salgas con él!

— Sakura ha estado muy feliz estos meses -continuó, como si Hinata no hubiera hablado- Pensé que todo había salido bien con Sasuke-san, pues habían tenido problemas, pero ya veo que debe tener otra razón. Si mi padre...

— ¡Espera, Hanabi! -la detuvo con voz crispada- Sasuke me dijo que iba a divorciarse.

— ¡Ah! Y eso te alegra ¿no? -exclamó la castaña- ¡Has destruído el matrimonio de Sakura, tu amiga! ¡No te importa nisiquiera lo que va a sentir cuando su esposo le diga que la va a dejar por ti!

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo? ¡No conoces a Sakura!

— ¡La quiero como si fuera mi hermana! ¡Por lo menos ella sí merecería serlo! No una... una...

— ¿Una qué? -saltó la mujer, con lágrimas en los ojos- Vamos, dime ¿una qué?

Hanabi no respondió, se limitó a mirarla desdeñosamente antes de pasar por su lado, camino a su habitación, dejando a Hinata aún más triste de lo que estaba antes de verla.

Por eso Hanabi se alegró mucho al escuchar que el motivo real por el que había faltado a su casa era porque estaba embarazada, sin embargo, no la notó muy entusiasmada.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Sakura-chan? No te ves muy contenta -observó la chica, cuando Sakura dijo en tono desanimado lo de su embarazo.

— Hanabi, yo... verás, yo sé que me odiarás cuando te diga esto, pero eres mi mejor amiga, la mejor que he tenido en la vida y ya no puedo callarlo más -en ese momento dejó su taza de té llena en la mesita y prosiguió- Estoy enamorada de tu primo.

— ¿De Neji-san? -se sorprendió.

— No conozco a otro.

— Pero, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver? -preguntó la muchacha, confundida.

— Neji y yo somos amantes -Hanabi tomó las manos de su amiga inmediatamente.

— ¿Son qué? -volvió a preguntar, con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa.

— Eso, somos... éramos, amantes. -Hanabi, contrariamente a la reacción que tuvo son su hermana, sonrió.- Yo quería divorciarme de Sasuke, pero ahora, comprenderás que no es posible.

Hanabi asintió con cierta tristeza al ver a su amiga en deplorables condiciones, incluso sus mejillas se hallaban un tanto hundidas y tenía ojeras ¿habría pasado toda la noche llorando? En un esfuerzo por animarla, le ofreció hablar con Neji, pero la mujer se negó, eso era un tema que a ambos concernía y si, de por sí iba a odiarla por haberlo traicionado de semejante manera, no quería ni pensar en qué pasaría si se enteraba por alguien más que no fuera ella. Pero lo que sí le pidió fue que entrenaran en otro lado y que ella suspendiera sus visitas a Naruto hasta Navidad, el motivo era que Sasuke daría una fiesta ese día anunciando oficialmente su embarazo y ella quería hablar con Neji sólo hasta ese día; pues no podría soportar verlo antes; aunque a Hanabi no le agradaba la idea de ocultarle a Neji el embarazo hasta el día en que se hiciera oficial, no replicó y se marchó a casa después de un tiempo, pensando en cuánto sufrimiento les causaría ese embarazo a todos los involucrados.

En cuanto llegó a su casa se encontró a Neji esperando algo, Sakura, seguramente. "Ella no vendrá" dijo al pasar por su lado, cosa que le costó una hora de interrogatorio con su primo, en el cual reconoció saber de lo suyo porque los había visto con su Byakugan; cosa que no era cierta, pero que la había salvado de muchas más preguntas.

En cuanto se zafó de su primo, se dirigió a su habitación, que era de color lila con pósters de todos los tamaños y todos los colores por toda la habitación; sonriéndole a la foto de Naruto sobre su mesita de noche, se tumbó en su cama. Al parecer, el mundo no era como lo pintaban en aquellas novelas que la madre de Neji, su tía, no se perdía por nada; no había príncipes azules y mucho menos, amores eternos. Se preguntaba si así pasaría con Naruto y con ella, si de un día para otro alguno de los dos encontrarían a otra persona, así como le sucedía a Sasuke y su esposa. Uh, suspiró. Todo eso era muy complicado y seguro, también muy doloroso; dio la vuelta en su cama, colocó un disco en su reproductor de música y con la canción "A quién" de una cantante famosa, siguió pensando.

Hinata caminaba por los pasillos de su casa con cierta parsimonia, pensando en Sasuke y en su promesa de la noche anterior, entró en su cuarto y a lo lejos le llegó la melodía que Hanabi había estado repitiendo durante toda la tarde: "A quién tratas de engañar, amor, ya sé que este es el fin...". Y eso le dio mala espina, no porque fuera supersticiosa o algo por el estilo, pero las veces en las que la había escuchado, algo malo había pasado. La vez anterior, hacia casi un año, su hermana y Naruto habían empezado a salir y se estremecía de sólo pensar que sucedería en esa ocasión. La música sonaba cada vez más fuerte, ayudada por la voz de Hanabi, que cantaba a todo pulmón. Hinata sonrió con tristeza, desde aquella pelea que habían tenido su hermana no le dirigía la palabra, pero no la culpaba, después de todo, tenía razón.

Oyó pasos apresurados fuera de su puerta, así que asomó la cabeza y notó a Neji caminando hacia la habitación de su hermana, seguramente iba a regañarla por el alboroto que estaba haciendo. No obstante, Neji no molestó a su prima por el volúmen de la música, nisiquiera fue a su habitación que pasó de largo en su camino por la casa hacia su propio cuarto, también en sus oídos resonaba la melodía y la voz de Hanabi. Algo raro pasaba, estaba seguro, Sakura nunca había faltado a sus entrenamientos, nisiquiera aunque lloviera o nevara, y ahora, alegando que estaba enferma faltaba. Bueno, no se preocupó mucho por eso, seguramente la vería al otro día.

Pero eso no sucedió, ella no volvió al día siguiente, ni el que le siguió y él comenzó a perder la esperanzas pasada una semana, en la que abordó a Hanabi, a la que había visto salir diariamente rumbo a un destino desconocido para él. Ella le explicó que Sakura lamentaba muchísimo no verlo, pero que sus sesiones prácticas de medicina era necesario hacerlas en algún lugar más propicio, pues ambas ayudaban en el hospital, cosa que era cierta en parte.

Días antes de Navidad, la joven de abordó con una invitación en las manos, no daba muchos detalles, pero solicitaba la presencia de sus primas, su tío, su madre y él en la casa Uchiha. Aceptó sin pensar, pues era una oportunidad excelente para ver a Sakura, por lo que de inmediato avisó a todos los citados en la carta, Hanabi estaba algo nerviosa, al igual que Sakura, pues cada vez estaba más cerca la fecha del reencuentro.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

El día de la fiesta llegó, era una noche apacible, como cualquier otra de diciembre, en la que los copos de nieve caían suavemente sobre los techos de la aldea, que parecía la Villa de la Navidad con todos los adornos que sus habitantes habían colgado. No había excepción en el pequeño jardín en donde se celebraría dicha reunión, que estaba adornado con bambú y listonres, como era la tradición para una larga vida.

A las diez en punto comenzaron a llegar los invitados, Sasuke los recibía en la entrada, mientras Sakura terminaba de arreglarse. Estaba sentada frente al gran espejo de su tocador desde hacía una hora, los nervios la carcomían por dentro y no la dejaban hacer nada, pero si se retrasaba más, seguro Sasuke se enfadaría; con las manos temblando se colocó un adorno con forma de estrella en el cabello, que se había sujetado en una larga coleta que le caía por la espalda y que cubría en gran parte el símbolo del clan Uchiha sobre su kimono negro. Se pintó los labios de un tono rojo fuego y los ojos con ligeras sombras lilas, pensando si a Neji le importarían una vez le contara "su secreto". Suspiró con flojera y asomó la cabeza por la ventana, donde pudo divisar a Sasuke recibiendo a Sai e Ino, seguidos de Tsunade y Jiraiya, quienes parecían tener un tórrido romance; sonrió con tristeza, hasta ellos podían ser felices...

Mientras tanto, Sasuke invitaba a todos a pasar el jardín en el cual había comida que Sakura había estado haciendo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. En realidad, no estaba muy al tanto de las personas que entraban, porque él sólo esperaba a Hinata, a quien había estado viendo como si no pasara nada y que iba a odiarlo por haber sido tan descarado de invitarla a su celebración por el embarazo de su esposa.

Sakura bajó al tiempo que en la entrada llegaban los Hyuuga, en ese instante, su mirada se cruzó con la de Neji, que al igual que ella, vestía de negro, contrastando con su blanca piel y con Hanabi, que usaba un vestido blanco y que le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que Naruto la abrazaba.

— Buenas noches -los saludó Sakura al llegar donde ellos- Nos complace mucho que nos acompañen esta noche -dijo como una autómata, a lo que Neji no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño, pues sabía que a Sakura no le gustaba hablar de esa manera, sobretodo si él la "obligaba".

— Buenas noches -contestaron todos, en tiempos diferentes, siendo Neji el último en hablar.

Sasuke empezó con sus cosas y fue entonces cuando Sakura y Neji no pudieron disimular más, ya que sus miradas se quedaron prendadas y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura no se les escapó a Hanabi y a Yaeko, que estaban más pendientes de ellos dos, que de las cosas que le decía Sasuke a Hinata y a su padre. Hinata sonreía tímidamente a Sasuke que aunque seguía hablando no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Después de que llegaron todos los invitados, entre ellos Tenten y Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Kakashi y otros; Sakura logró escabullirse con Neji a la casa, con la excusa de que él le había pedido un vaso de agua. En cuanto estuvieron solos, lejos de las miradas curiosas, Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos, que había extrañado durante dos semanas y que la acogieron con el mismo amor. La esmeralda inhaló el perfume en su ropa, aquél que ya había perdido la blusa que había usado la última vez que lo vio y que no se había atrevido a lavar con tal de sentirlo junto a ella.

Volvieron a besarse con tanta devoción y arrebato que ambos se quedaron sin aire en poco tiempo, Sakura sabía que ya no podía seguir así, pues se le haría más difícil a ambos cuando ella relevara el motivo por el cual debían dejar de verse.

— Neji... yo... -Sakura se soltó suavemente de su abrazo, quedando aún aprisionada su cintura y sus ojos fijos en los de él- Yo...

— ¿Te sucede algo malo? -exclamó Neji, señalando el suelo y sus piernas, por donde corría la sangre sin parar, manchando su hermoso kimono.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** God! Por fin he podido terminar este capítulo, me costó mucho, pero como pueden ver es más largo, espero les guste y me den sus impresiones, tómenlo como un regalo de vacaciones de semana santa. Y den gracias al muso, que me ha tenido volando de un ala y me ha dado la inspiración suficiente. Ahora... ¿Qué creen que suceda? ¿Por qué soy tan malvada?

¡Este fanfic está a punto de terminar! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: Sakura no Namida [Las lágrimas de Sakura].

Si me dejan un review, me harían inmensamente feliz.

¡Que tengan unas felices vacaciones!

Ja ne!


	11. Las lágrimas de Sakura

**Amar es combatir  
Capítulo once  
Las lágrimas de Sakura**

La nieve caía sin cesar sobre la mansión del Hokage, en donde una mujer de ojos verdes y cabellos rosados descansaba, ajena a todo lo demás, pues había pasado una mala noche.

Era veinticinco de diciembre, uno muy gris para Sakura, que empezaba a abrir los ojos, enfocando poco a poco los objetos a su alrededor: sus manos, con el anillo de bodas de oro, el edredón de color azul celeste, la mesita con un vaso de agua... la silla junto a su cama con un kimono negro negro fue lo que activó el torrente de recuerdos, en los cuales una joven triste frente al espejo se arreglaba el cabello; luego dos perlas blancas posándose sobre sus ojos esmeraldas, la sangre corriendo por el suelo y luego... luego nada.

Al levantarse, el aire frío le subió por las piernas, que llevaba descubiertas bajo su bata blanca, pero eso no le importó demasiado. Avanzó con cuidado y lentamente hacia la ventana, debido al dolor que sentía en el abdomen, en el exterior, pudo divisar entre la nieve la entrada de la mansión del Hokage y a los Hyuuga, es decir, Neji y Hanabi, entrando por ella.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Tsunade estaba ahí, mirándola con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, sin embargo, no estaba enojada, pues sus ojos reflejaban algo parecido a la lástima.

—¿Estás bien? -le preguntó casi en un susurro, como si estuviera hablando con una persona en su lecho de muerte- ¿Hace cuánto estás despierta?

—Me acabo de despertar -dijo, frotándose los brazos para calmar su frío- ¿Qué hago aquí?

—No deberías levantarte -evadió Tsunade llevándola a la cama.

—¿Qué hago aquí? -insistió.

—Verás, Sakura, tú...

—Perdiste al bebé -afirmó una voz tan fría como la nieve que caía afuera, era Sasuke- Por favor, Tsunade, déjenos solos.

—Bien -Tsunade pasó por su lado con el ceño fruncido.

—Has sido una tonta -dijo él, antes de que Sakura abriera la boca, en un tono más frío que el anterior, que hizo que ella prefiriera que le gritara- Te dije que te cuidaras.

—Pero yo... -Sakura desvió la vista sólo un segundo, logrando divisar una cabellera rubia agitándose fuera.

—¡Ha sido todo tu culpa! -gritó el Uchiha y en ese instante se vio lanzado hacia la pared por una ráfaga de aire.

—¡Naruto, no! -saltó Sakura, descubriéndose la cara, que hasta el momento había mantenido oculta entre sus manos. Sin embargo, al que vio frente a ella en posición de ataque no fue a Naruto sino a...- ¡Neji!

—No voy a tolerar que le digas que es su culpa.

Sakura se levantó en el acto y corrió a abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos, a ella no le interesaba mucho que Sasuke se enojara, más bien temía a la reacción de Neji y éste le había demostrado que no había nada de qué preocuparse, porque él la apoyaba aún cuando le había mentido y ocultado algo tan grave.

Sasuke se levantó maltrecho, al tiempo que Hanabi, Naruto y Tsunade entraban a la habitación llamados por el alboroto que se había armado. Voltearon a ambos lados, mirando a la izquierda a Sakura abrazada a Neji y a la derecha, a donde Sasuke se limpiaba la sangre que le corría por los labios.

Al ver a su esposa con otro hombre, sobretodo con aquél, que apenas y demostraba sus sentimientos a su madre, lo supo al instante. Había estado pensando en ello durante meses, pero hasta ese momento no había caído en cuenta de que Sakura y Neji eran amantes, al igual que él y Hinata; pero en lugar de sentirse mal, incluso celoso, fue otra la sensación que lo invadió al verlos juntos: alivio, alivio de no haber lastimado a Sakura más de lo que ya lo había hecho en el pasado y también alivio de verse libre por fin para seguir junto a Hinata.

Esperando otro ataque de parte del orgulloso Uchiha, Neji colocó a Sakura detrás de él, sirviéndole como escudo humano a un ataque que no llegó, por el contrario, Sasuke pasó por su lado, con una mueca extraña en el rostro, casi un amago de sonrisa y salió de la habitación dándole a entender a sakura que ya todo había acabado entre ellos.

En cuanto Sasuke se marchó, la menor de los Hyuuga se dedicó a explicarles a la perpleja Tsunade y al rubio Naruto la historia de la pareja que sobre la cama parecía hablar en voz baja. Y no era para menos, pues Sakura le estaba dando todos los detalles de cómo había quedado embarazada, cuando Sasuke la había obligado a tener relaciones. Eso enfureció al genio que sólo desistió de atacar al ver a Sakura preocupada. Entretanto, Hanabi les relató entre pausas forzadas por el murmullo constante de las voces de Neji y Sakura, a Tsunade y Naruto que sus amigos llevaban meses de salir juntos, de cómo se habían gustado y poca cosa más, que había escuchado de los labios de su maestra poco tiempo atrás.

Aunque al principio no podían creerlo, Tsunade y Naruto confirmaron lo dicho cuando Nei le colocó un beso suave a Sakura en la frente y la apoyó contra su pecho con toda la ternura del mundo, para después anunciar algo: "Sakura será mi esposa" sentenció el castaño, en cuanto terminó la explicación de su prima: "Por supuesto, esto será hasta que firme su divorcio". Sakura sintió levemente con la cabeza y luego trató de sonreír, pero sin conseguirlo.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Hinata salió al jardín de su casa en cuanto terminó de nevar, comenzaba a bajar la temperatura lentamente pero sin tregua, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos, ¿qué más le daba el frío que sentía en el cuerpo comparado con el que sentía en el corazón? Un corazón roto por segunda vez en su vida y que ahora no tendría arreglo, no después del engaño del que fue víctima. ¿Cómo pudo Sasuke haberle ocultado semejante verdad? ¿Acaso la creía idiota?

Eso era lo que más le dolía, pensar que sólo había sido un juego para él y nada más. Y el frío se le extendía por todo el cuerpo, mientras pensaba que jamás quería volverlo a ver, no después de semejante mentira. No quería echar más por los suelos la reputación de su clan y la suya propia, ya casi todo el mundo comentaba lo sucedido y su nombre había salido un par de veces, acompañado con el adjetivo: "Verguenza", cosa que la ponía aún peor. Y eso que aún no sabía toda la verdad sobre cómo había sido concebido ese bebé...

Había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó las voces en la entrada de su casa hasta que estuvieron casi enfrente de ella, eran voces muy conocidas: Sakura, Naruto, Neji y Hanabi parecían discutir un poco más allá de donde se encontraba ella, haciendo que su tía Yaeko saliera a ver quién hacía tanto alboroto.

Tras unírseles Yaeko, la discusión cesó y Sakura entró tras de Neji y Hanabi, con maletas en mano y un aspecto que se debatía entre tristeza y felicidad. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué Neji había ido a verla? se preguntó la Hyuuga, ¿no debería estar con Sasuke? La esmeralda no le sonrió al pasar, así como tampoco lo hizo ninguno de los que la acompañaban, que la pasaron por alto olímpicamente en su camino a la casa de Yaeko en el clan. Decidida a saber por qué estaban allí, los siguió con pasos largos y llegó primero que ellos con Yaeko, que al parecer los había estado esperando.

Una vez estuvieron todos dentro, resguardados y calentitos, Hanabi les explicó a las dos mujeres los motivos por los cuales Sakura viviría ahí, omitiendo lo peor; además, les dijo que Neji quería casarse cuanto antes, cosa que conmocionó aún más a Hinata, debido a que la pelirosa no tendría más ataduras a Sasuke, se iban a divorciar, pero a costa de un bebé que no había tenido la culpa, a costa de muchas mentiras que seguro ella, ambas, no sabían.

Hinata abrazó a Sakura de la nada y ella correspondió el abrazo, enjugándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, algo muy dentro de ella sentía que Hinata comprendía lo que estaba pasando... el dolor, la felicidad, entremezclados, produciéndole sensaciones tanto de culpa como de regocijo al saber libre de Sasuke y de su bebé...

Un rato después, al terminar el té que Yaeko les había ofrecido para los nervios, Neji acompañó a Sakura a la habitación que antes le había pertenecido y la ayudó a instalarse, no sin antes tranquilizarla un poco, porque aún se veía afectada por la noticia de Tsunade y para su sorpresa ella le sonrió, agradeciéndole lo que estaba haciendo por ayudarla y comprendrla a la vez, eso significaba mucho, pues sabía que no le iba a ser fácil abrirse de nuevo, con todo lo que había pasado: la casi violación y la pérdida de su bebé.

Hinata, quién los había seguido para ver si podía ayudar en algo, observó la escena por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta y aunque había oído todo, no quiso hacer más daño a Sakura diciéndole la otra parte de su historia, porque sabía que ella iba a estar bien, lo intuía al ver a su primo abrazarla con tal delicadeza y amor, mientras ella se recargaba en su pecho, sin llorar más y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

No había necesidad de hacer más daño.

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Holaaaa! *se oye el canto de los grillos* Espero que aún haya alguien ahí, lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pueden apedrearme si quieren ;_____;! He tenido unos meses difíciles, llenos de problemas, sufrí mucho y me alejé de escribir, pero... adivinen qué? I'm back!! Y tengo muchas historias que compartir con ustedes, esta es una que había dejado inconclusa y que espero que les guste, si es que siguen ahí ;___;!

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Todo terminó como querían? ¡Esperen el capítulo final! Prometo subirlo muchísimo más rápido que éste.

Han pasado varios años desde que Sasuke se separó de Sakura... ¿qué cambios ocurrieron? ¿Hinata pudo perdonarlo? ¿Sakura pudo superar la pérdida y violación que sufrió? Sólo lo sabrán leyendo el último capítulo de Amar es combatir, llamado: "Familia".

Gracias por leer, los quiero, manden muchos reviews :3.

Ja ne!


	12. Epílogo: Familia

**Amar es combatir.  
Capítulo doce.  
Epílogo: Familia.**

Aquél año, la primavera se adelantó. El primer día de marzo trajo una mañana soleada y tranquila para el pueblo de Konoha, que esa fecha celebraba la graduación de un grupo de alumnos de la Academia para convertirse en genins, entre los cuales se encontraban dos niños, mellizos, de cabello castaño con mechones rosados y de ojos color blanco marfil, Sanae y Hikaru Hyuuga, los hijos de Sakura y Neji.

Sanae y Hikaru habían nacido nueve años atrás en la casa Hyuuga, siendo Hikaru el primero en nacer y el próximo a convertirse en líder; tenía el carácter de su madre, impulsivo y noble a la vez y hasta sus rasgos recordaban a ella, mientras que Sanae se parecía más a Neji, tenía su nariz recta, sus facciones y hasta arrugaba el entrecejo igual que él, ambos niños querían mucho a sus padres, pero también se disputaban su atención, por lo que ese día en especial no los dejaron en paz ni un minuto.

El sol ya estaba en lo alto cuando dos figuras que esperaban en la sombra de un gran árbol decidieron ponerse en marcha. Por las puertas de la Academia Ninja desfilaban niños y niñas de diferentes edades en busca de sus padres, a los cuales saludaban con una sonrisa en cuanto los veían. Sakura había estado al pendiente de ver si sus hijos salían, pero éstos no aparecieron hasta el último de la fila, detrás de Kenji Nara, de cabello negro y ojos azules, hijo de Temari y Shikamaru.

— ¡Mamá, papá! -les sonrió Hikaru al llegar junto a ellos- ¿Adivinen qué?

— ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Sakura a su hijo- ¿Te ha tocado un buen equipo?

— ¡Hai! -saltó el niño, también mirando a su padre- Estoy con Yuna y Obito-kun.

— ¿Obito? -arqueó las cejas Neji- ¿El hijo de Kakashi y Shizune?

— Ese mismo -confirmó el niño, confundido- ¿Por qué?

— Sharingan -sólo murmuró en voz baja el hombre, por lo que sus hijos no llegaron a escucharlo.

— ¿Qué sucede, padre? -preguntó Sanae también confundida por la actitud de Neji.

— Nada -dijo Sakura, conocía bien a Neji y sabía que quería demostrarle a cualquiera que tuviera Sharingan que su Byakugan era mejor- ¿Y tú, Sanae? -preguntó, voltéandose a ver a su hija que no había dicho nada sobre su equipo aún- ¿Con quién te ha tocado? ¿Te ha ido bien?

— Me he quedado con Keichi -respondió torciendo el gesto al recordar al niño de ojos azules y cabello azabache hijo de Ino y Sai- Y con Yaten.

— No está mal -la niña arqueó la ceja ante tal contestación de su madre- Ya verás que después te va a gustar tu equipo, eso me pasó a mí -terminó y a la niña se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa- Ahora vayamos a casa -pidió- Yaeko-baachan se muere por saber cómo les fue en este día.

— Hai -aceptaron ellos poniéndose a la cabeza, mientras la esmeralda sonreía a su esposo que continuaba callado, pero que le apretó la mano cariñosamente cuando ésta se la tomó.

— Les irá bien -sonrió Sakura de nuevo- Son unos genios ya a su edad, son tus hijos, después de todo -agregó, empezando a caminar junto a él.

— De los dos -afirmó el siguiendole el paso- De los dos.

Sasuke compuso una mueca que se debatía entre la felicidad y la tristeza, era cierto que ya no amaba a Sakura, había dejado de hacerlo hacía años o quizás nunca lo había hecho, pero el verla ahí, casada, con dos hijos mellizos y feliz, le causaba un sentimiento que no podía controlar... al menos por ahora.

Se dirigió a buscar a Hinata, a la que encontró con una extraña rapidez, debido a que se encontraba cerca de allí, ella no dijo nada al verlo, pero parecía estar esperando algo de él, pues se quedó inmóvil. Sasuke se aproximó a ella lo suficiente, pero cuando iba a abrazarla ella se apartó bruscamente y con una ira en los ojos que no había visto nunca. Sasuke susurró su nombre como si la vida se le fuera en ellos, hasta que la mujer le respondió con un grosero "¿qué?".

Hinata no entendía... ¿cómo se atrevía a buscarla después de tanto tiempo sin tener noticias suyas? ¿Cómo podía siquiera mirarla a los ojos como hacía nueve años? Esos ojos que la transportaban al pasado en cuanto se veía perdida dentro de ellos, que la llevaban a recordar la verguenza que le causó a su familia, a sí misma, el rechazo, el dolor... y aquél día de otoño entre los frondosos árboles de su mansión, en los cuales él le había pedido un tiempo que ella le había concedido, después de que ambos revelaran la verdad a Sakura y después del cual él desapareció, de la villa, de su casa, de su corazón... Y ahora venía así como así, nueve años después, para decirle quien sabe qué cosas. ¿Ah, sí? Pues ella también tenía mucho que contarle.

— Hinata -la llamó una voz, que el Uchiha reconoció como la de Kiba- El bebé se ha dormido -anunció desde la lejanía.

— En un momento voy -fue lo único que salió de sus labios, pues todavía seguía como pasmada.

— ¿Cuál bebé? -inquirió el Uchiha, con semblante pálido, pues aquello no le pintaba bien.

— Mi bebé, mi hijo -puntualizó Hinata con una mirada menos tímida de lo normal- No pensaba esperarte quién sabe cuántos años más -dijo, dándose la vuelta- No soy como Sakura -fue lo último que salió de sus labios antes de desaparecer entre los árboles y salir después con un niño pequeño de cabello castaño profundamente dormido en sus brazos y Kiba a su lado, barriéndolo con la mirada.

Así que de nuevo había sido demasiado egoísta y había perdido a Hinata y había sido también un estúpido al creer que estaría nueve años esperándolo como si fuera Sakura, pero obviamente no la conocía como él creía, ella no iba a esperarlo mientras recorría el mundo y se hacía algo más fuerte, porque eso no justificaba que huyera del matrimonio que había sugerido Hiashi.

Pero aún así sonrió al verse solo, ¿qué pasaría ahora que él había regresado? ¿Hinata lo querría aún? O pensándolo bien, ¿al menos querría a Kiba? Suspirando, el Uchiha sólo pensó que era muy vil de su parte esperar que sucediera lo mismo que pasó con su matrimonio anterior, pero que igual quería un poco, no le importaba que Hinata ya tuviera un bebé, él, si lo aceptaba, se haría cargo... pero a su debido tiempo y sólo si Hinata sufría, pues si ahora estaba bien (no olvidaba la cálida sonrisa que le dirigió a Kiba) no habría por qué molestarla.

De camino a casa pasó por en frente de la casa Hyuuga donse se oían risas de niños y donde Sakura Hyuuga, por fin, pensaba en lo feliz que era, mientras le daba brillo a las fotos familiares, empezando por la del día de su boda, donde lucía una enorme sonrisa, eso había pasado un año después de haberse mudado ahí; vio a Neji tan feliz como ella, y no pudo evitar imitar la sonrisa que le dirigía su yo en la fotografía, a la que se quedó mirando por un rato hasta que la siguiente foto la animó a voltear, era la foto del día de su parto, la había tomado Naruto y en ella todos tenían cara de sorprendidos, en ella se mostraba a Sakura con gotas de sudor en la frente, sosteniendo a dos pequeños en sus brazos, niño y niña, según Tsunade; sus hijos, su vida... estaba por mirar la siguiente foto cuando afuera se oyó mucho ruido.

— ¡Vamos, tía Hanabi, déjame cargarlo! -le pidió Sanae a la mujer, que se encontraba sentada en la entrada de la casa con un bebé en brazos, semidormido.

— No, está muy pesado, se te podría caer -se oyó fuera y Sakura se asomó para ver de qué hablaban, descubriendo que Sanae estaba necia por cargar a su primo pequeño, hijo de Naruto.

— ¿Y yo, mamá? ¿Yo puedo cargarlo? -le pidió su hijo mayor.

— No -negó la mujer con la cabeza, a su viva imágen en niño- No, mi amor -el niño se quejó cuanto pudo, pero Hanabi lo tranquilizó- Después, ahora anda con tus primos, a jugar, Yamato.

Sakura le sonrió a Hanabi que arrullaba a su bebé recién nacido mientras vigilaba a los niños, antes de entrar de nuevo a su casa, donde por fin pudo colocar la fotografía que le faltaba, no sin antes observar la anterior a ésta, los cuatro años de sus hijos, donde no fueron sellados, gracias a Dios, por ser Neji el líder del clan y donde ambos lucían su ropa especial para entrenar en las artes del clan, que dominaban a la perfección tal como su padre.

Una lágrima corrió por sus mejillas al ver la última foto, al menos por ahora: en ella salían todos, Neji, ella y sus hijos, todos sonriendo... no podía ser más feliz, lo tenía todo, **y si amar era combatir, ella ya había ganado su guerra** contra sí misma, contra los demás y contra su corazón, que había aceptado gustoso hacía muchísimos años a su nuevo dueño, Neji, que ahora la llamaba fuera.

Después de todo, ahora nada podría ser mejor, o al menos eso lo que pasó por su mente cuando Neji la abrazó por la espalda, como aquella primera vez y ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando la foto nueva, tomda el día anterior y el susurraba que la amaba tanto o más que el primer día.

— Yo también, Neji -afirmó la esmeralda, dándose la vuelta para acariciar su rostro, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios- Te amo.

FIN.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Etto... bueno, fin... no puedo creerlo, por fin acabé este fanfic. Lamento las demoras y todo, este año no ha sido del todo bueno para mí, enfermedades, males de amor, etc, etc. Pero por suerte nuestros protagonistas sí que tuvieron un final feliz :3. Ojalá que les haya gustado este epílogo, estoy trabajando en nuevas historias, aunque desgraciadamente no he podido concluir ninguna hasta ahora, por lo que quizás tarde en actualizar algo nuevo.

Les deseo lo mejor de aquí a que nos volvamos a leer.

Dejen reviews y gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


End file.
